


Dream One-shots

by Hallo_1



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dream, Alpha!Sapnap, Angst, Baby Brother Tubbo, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cliffhanger, Double Penetration, Dream is a caring boyfriend, Dream is stuck, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Elf!Dream, Exiled!Dream, God!Technoblade, Hunter!George, Hunter!Sapnap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maid Dream, More tags to be added, Sapnap needs a break, Techno is a good friend, assassin!dream, dubcon, god!dream, idk how to tag, king!technoblade, please request stuff, they/them pronouns for Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallo_1/pseuds/Hallo_1
Summary: So, everyone seems to be doing this...Dream oneshots! :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 159
Kudos: 1963





	1. Example + Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment suggestions I’m bad at writing

This is an example from one of my other one-shots “Storm Clouds”:

For someone that lived in Florida, a place constantly bombarded with hurricanes and tropical storms, Dream absolutely hated storms. Every time the rain began to pound on his windows, he felt his throat go dry and his chest constrict. It had been happening ever since he was a kid. He had always had an irrational fear of storms, and all the destruction and carnage that came with it.

Dream liked to think he had gotten his fear more under control as he grew older. He would no longer scramble to get under a table, or his blankets at the mere sight of storm clouds. No, that was now reserved whenever it actually started to rain. Sometimes he could get through the storm just fine by cowering under a blanket for the next hour or so. Other times, it just didn’t seem to do the trick. This was one of those times.

The rain pounded on the windows of his apartment and the wind threatened to blow them off the hinges at any time. With shaky hands, Dream reached for his phone off his nightstand. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders protectively. His cheeks were flushed an impossible shade of red and stained with tears. His blonde hair was messy and uncombed. He let out soft hiccups and sobs as he opened discord.

With one hand, he maneuvered through all his channels, and private conversations, trying to find Sapnap’s icon. The other clutched the fluffy green blanket with a grip that would have been painful had it been anything else. Dream had to stop himself from letting out a loud yelp by biting his lip as Thunder crackled loudly in the sky.

Sapnap always helped him through the bad storms. He would stay up with te blonde boy for hours to calm him down. He was the only one who knew about Dream’s irrational fear, and he’d like it to stay that way. He knew George, or Tommy, maybe even tubbo would tease him about it. He clicked the call button in a hurry and held it to his ear.

Ringgg...

Ringgggg...

The familiar sound of someone entering the call brung Dream a sense of relief that he couldn’t quiet describe. A soft, thankful sob left his throat in response, “Sapnap! It’s really bad tonight, I need help!” Dream let out another ragged sob. His throat was raw and scratchy from all the crying he had done before calling the Texan.

“Dream?” The voice that answered his scared ramblings was decidedly not sapnap. For starters, it was too high pitched. Second, it was heavy with sleep, which made no sense since it was only seven pm. Lastly, he had a British accent. Dream sucked in a sharp breath. The tears started to fall freely from his green eyes.

“What happened? What’s really bad?” The Brit asked, concern leaking into his honey-coated voice.

Dream had called George. He accidentally called George while in the middle of a mental breakdown. “George?” He asked dumbly. Light flashed outside his window, causing Dream to jump with an undignified whimper. The loud crackle of thunder that followed didn’t help his situation much either. It didn’t take long for him to try and cover up his mistake. “Sorry. I-er I meant to call Sapnap. I’ll-I’ll, yeah I’ll just hang up.” Dream couldn’t keep his voice from cracking. Nor his constant stumbling over words. No matter how hard he tried.

“No! No, it’s fine. You’re fine. What’s wrong, do you want to talk about it?” George asked the scared boy. His heart wrenched at the small sounds his best friend made and George was powerless to stop it. He just wanted to pull the boy into a hug and stay there until he felt okay again.

The two boys were silent for a long period of time. The only thing that could heard was the periodic sniffling or sobs on Dream’s end. Sometimes, the mic would even pick up his ragged, uneven breathing. “Yeah...” the blonde boy said finally.

So he let the words tumble from his mouth as the frantic ramblings of a scared boy. His clutch on the blanket would tighten or loosen depending on what he was talking about, or how the weather turned. “Sapnap usually helps me during the storms.” He admitted awkwardly. Dream but his lip to the point of bleeding. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he spoke, “I...I don’t like them.”

George made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat; Dream held his blanket closer to his chest. He felt his chest constrict, and his breathing become ragged. For once, it wasn’t because of the storm.

“Is like why you don’t like when I stream during rainstorms?” George asked. Dream’s silence was enough of an answer. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would bave tried to accomodate you, had I known.”

“I didn’t want you to make fun of me.” Dream admitted meekly. His hands began to shake once more as the awkward confession left his mouth. “I gotta go George.” He said hastily as he pulled the phone away from his ears to set it down in front of him.

From his phone he could here George’s muffled apologizes. “Dream! Wait- I wouldn’t m—“

Beep!

Dream let out a shaky sigh as he exited the call. He left feeling worse than he did during the storm. The constant cackling of thunder has disappeared far across the horizon, and the grey clouds started to give way to let the sun in. The sun filtered through his window, illuminating behind the closed curtains. There was still the slow, steady beating of rain onto the pavement below. But it was slower now, methodical, much unlike the previous chaotic pounding.

His breath hitched as he fell into his pillow. He let the expensive silk absorb his tears. But now at least, the storm was over, and Dream felt worse. He felt worse, than he ever did after a storm.

So, everyone seems to be doing these and I want in. 

I will literally write anything you ask. I like prompts. 

-The only thing I’m a little iffy about is rape/non-con. Dub-con elements are okay, but someone I’d like you to take into consideration before commenting.

\- I also won’t write piss/scat kinks, it just makes me uncomfortable.

\- If I am going to be writing smut, just know I believe in bottom Dream supremacy ^^

-I won’t write anything for ships that are underage, or people who have stated that they are uncomfortable with shipping/NSFW content (EX: Fundy x Dream, Jschlatt x Dream, Wilbur x Dream(NSFW), etc.) 

Thank you, and please comment suggestions!

— Tyler :)


	2. Maid Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions for what I should do next! Also, this is a little short just because it was my warm-up prompt. 
> 
> Suggestion made by Thedreamsimp_smp

Prompt: Dream in a maid dress- Dream/Georgenotfound/Sapnap 

Dream looked in a mirror, turning to get a bet better look at himself. He twisted the frilly fabric between his hands as he twirled. The fabric hiked up above his upper thigh, enough to see the shorts he wore underneath. It was supposed to be a joke, he didn’t think he’d look so good in it. So, Dream had order one of those maid dresses everyone had been talking about. Sapnap has brought it up while they had been recording a new video for the channel. George had laughed at the younger as he went on and on about how cute they look. “I wanna see Dream in a maid dress!” He whined. 

Dream could only let out one of those tea-kettle wheezes at the statement. It only worsened when George agreed with the younger. Eventually they had begun to chant his name. “Maid Dream! Maid Dream! Maid Dream!” All three boys laughed about it. It was just a joke after all.

The day after posting the video, Maid Dream had become the number four hashtag on twitter, globally. He had found out from George, after an abundance of fanart crowded his Twitter feed. Pictures of his avatar in a maid dress crowded his feed for the next few days. It was funny, and he joked about it continually for the next few days. It was just a joke after all. 

But somehow, that joke turned into reality. Somewhere along the line, Dream had ending up ordering a dress online. So now, he stood in the middle of his room, looking in the mirror with a maid dress on. He laughed again, the ruffled fabric was slightly irritable as it rubbed against his skin, but it looked nice. Maybe pain is beauty had some bearings after all? 

Other than the standard, black and white maid dress, Dream decided to have some fun with the outfit. He wore black thigh highs with smiley faces at the top. They were from his own merch shop—Bad wouldn’t stop begging about they until he eventually put in the order to make thigh-high versions. His shoes were standard converses, a pastel green color. They were slightly faded from continuous use, but not enough to look dirty. Lastly, he used various accessories to bring together his look. Dream wore a beaded, green, black, and white bracelet a fan had made. He had put in earnings shaped like crosses—that was in style right?—and a standard black choker he had borrowed from his sister. 

He took out his phone and snapped a picture of himself in the mirror. His face was just barley out of frame, and mostly covered by his phone. You could just barley see his cocky smirk at the top of the mirror. But the main focus of the picture, was his dress anyway. Satisfied with the mediocre photograph, Dream flopped onto his bed. He opened discord and sent the picture to his two best friends. ‘#Maid Dream for the win lol’ was the only caption as he waited for a response. 

Georgenotfound and Sapnap are typing...

Their responses were almost immediate in response to Dream’s photo, laughably so. 

Georgenotfound: YOU BOUGHT THE MAID DRESS???????!!!!!

Sapnap: MAID DREAM MAID DREAM MAID DREAM MAID DREAM!!!!!!!

He let out a light chuckle as he read over their responses. It wasn’t long before his screen lit up with the call icon. One, two, three rings passed before Dream finally answered the call. “What’s up?” He asked casually. 

Sapnap’s excited voice rang through the call first. “Dream! You bought the maid dress!” He practically screamed. Dream promptly lowered the volume by a few clicks with that response. He didn’t want his ears to be bleeding by the time this was over. 

“I did.” He replied with a light chuckle. 

Now it was George’s turn to speak. “It looks good.” He said, in a normal speaking voice unlike Sapnap. “I didn’t expect you to actually buy one.” 

“Me neither, I thought it be funny. And it was.” Dream said smugly. Sapnap was in the background laughing him ass off, while commenting on how hot, or how cute Dream looked. 

“You have really good thighs, Dream!” Sapnap commented, audibly licking his lips. Dream could only giggle in response. No he hadn’t expected it, but the compliment was appreciated. Plus, Dream had learned a long time ago that Sapnap was just like that. Dirty comments, was Sapnap’s way of showing affection. He just wouldn’t be the same without them. 

George, on the other hand, was more conservative with his affection online. Dream only went found out that his love language was touch when he went to London to visit. George would always hold his hand, and hug him frequently. Almost every night they were they’re he would curl up on the couch next to the blonde. It was very endearing. 

Dream would be lying if he said the complements didn’t make him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. He was laughing and giggling along with the other two boys, his checks burning a crimson red. “Jesus Sap. Get your mind outta the gutter!” He teased. 

“Yeah, Sapnap!” Geroge joined in on the teasing, without passing a beat. 

On the other line, the younger boy let out an offense noise. “Hey!” Sapnap huffed. “Then maybe you should stop looking so good Dream.” He pouted. 

The three boys erupted in a wild laughter. A soft smile found its way onto Dream’s features. Dream took a deep breath, “God I love you guys so much.” He finally, once the laughing had died down. It might have started out as a joke, but god did it feel good to have the brunette’s doting over him like this.


	3. Maid Dream pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having a tough time trying to figure out what to write, take this as a apology for taking so long.

Prompt: Continuation of Maid!Dream 

It had been a week since he sent that photo to George and Sapnap. After the ‘Maid Dream trend ‘ died down less than a week later, George and Sapnap seemed to ignore that day. They were both too preoccupied with keeping up their channels to care about what Dream was wearing. Until, Dream heard a knock on his door one day. He wasn’t expecting anyone, hesitantly opened the door. 

“Hello?” He hummed, only to be met with the two figures on his best friends. “George! Sapnap! What-what the hell are you doing here?” He couldn’t hold in the laugh that escaped him. 

“We missed you!” Sapnap was the first to pipe up, and George showed his agreement by a soft hum. 

“Come inside, geez.” He invited them in, closing the door behind the pair. He brought George into a hug first, letting his head rest in the crook of his neck. He knew how much George liked to hug, so he stayed there until Sapnap began to complain. 

“I want a hug too, Dreamie!” He whined, and Dream let out another wheeze as he separated from George. He held the other at arms length for just a moment, a fond look in his green eyes before he turned to shorter brunette. 

“Okay, you big baby. Geez, so needy.” He rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. He pulled the other into a longing hug. “Still, It’s good to see you guys.” Dream had an ear-splitting grin on his face. He didn’t mind the way Sapnap’s arms moved to the small of his back, tugging him ever so closer. 

“George and I wanna see you in the maid dress, Dream.” Sapnap whispered. Despite his bluntness, shiver’s ran down the blonde’s spine. His green gaze flickered over to George, locking with the deep brown orbs, looking for clarity. George only snorted. 

“Yeah, you looked hot.” He said with a shrug. Dream felt his face blush a shade of cherry red as he separated from Sapnap. George was normally more conservative with his verbal affection, so to here him be just as blunt as Sapnap was...surprising. 

“I mean-yeah, I guess I did.” Dream laughed nervously, feeling the embarrassment get to him. “I’ll—gosh I still can’t believe you guys flew out here just to see me in a maid dress, but I’ll put in on.” He promised. 

“We didn’t fly out just to see you in a maid dress, we love you too.” Sapnap said with his a wide, dopey grin. George gave a curt nod of his head. 

“Oh c’mon now, you guys are the best. Thanks Sap, and George. You guys can go sit down in the living room, I’ll go put on the dress.” He said, pointing vaguely towards another room. “Patches is in there too. You can say hi.” 

The left the two boy’s to there own devices as he went to his own bedroom. He pulled on short’s underneath so the frills of the dress wouldn’t irritate his skin. He pulled it on over his head, adjusting it until it was perfect. He tried his best to zip it up, craning his neck to see what he was doing in the mirror. After some struggle, he got the zipper to sit perfectly on his mid back. Dream let out a sigh of relief as he continued the process of getting himself ready. 

He sat down on the bed and pulled on the thigh highs, before also lacing up his green converse. He drifted over to his dresses, looking at accessories before grabbing a simple pair of pear earrings and putting them on. Dream gave himself a cursory glance in the mirror before he left his room. 

He met the two boys in the living room, leaning against the arch that functioned as a doorway. His features softened as he watched the younger play with his cat, dangling the sleeve of his hoodie over her head. It really was good to see his friends again, no matter how random their timing was. 

Dream would have been content to watch them all day, had it not been for George. His brown gaze flickered up as he caught onto the blonde’s staring. “Dream.” He said breathlessly, taking in the sight before him. 

This prompted the younger brunette to lift his head up. His eyes lit up with eagerness and immediately darted down to his thighs—more specifically the gap between the tight highs and the end of the dress. “You look really fucking hot, Dream.” He blurted our, face reddening. 

Dream was once again dressed in the frilly maid dress. It would always ride up just above him mid thigh, showing off the skin exposed by the thigh highs. Sapnap vaguely recognize the smiley face pattern from the merch shop. “I know.” He had a sky grin on his face as he plopped down in between the two boys. The couch wasn’t made to hold three people, especially not as Dream laid across the two of them, his head resting in george’s lap. 

Tentatively, George reached out and began to stroke Dream’s hair, much like how he had done with patches. Dream leaned into the touch, his smile softening. Sapnap’s hand rested on his thigh, rubbing circles into the exposed skin, humming a sweet melody. 

The silence was comfortable between the three. Dream would casually lean into a touch, causing the other to smile. Sometime’s Sapnap’s hand would twitch, alluding to his hunger to see more, and Dream would blush the thought. 

“Still can’t believe that you both flew all that out here for this.” Dream giggled as he reached up to swirl George’s brown locks in between his finger. “Just this! We’re not even doing anything. Just cuddling and whatever...”

He studied the brunette above him, looking for any signs that he did want to go further. The pleased hum that tumbled from his throat, wasn’t much of an indicator. Sapnap on the other hand, preened at the opportunity to take—whatever they were doing—to the next level. 

His hand traveled up the skirt to tease at the soft skin on his hips. He glanced up a George, waiting for his signal to continue. He got a brief nod of the head, but it seemed good enough for the younger. His brown gaze immediately shot down to lock with Dream’s. “Can we?—go further i mean.” He asked, rolling his hips, which were now flush with Dream’s ass.

“Yeah.” His response was breathy and flustered, but it did the trick. Sapnap flipped upside the dress and pulled down Dream’s shorts, licking his lips sensually when his erection slapped against his stomach with a wet smack. “You’re so cute Dream.” He cooed, hiking up a leg over his shoulder. 

He pressed sweet butterfly kisses to the inside of his thigh, occasionally biting down to leave marks. George also dipped down and pulled Dream into a kiss. The kiss was passionate, and full of life. Dream bit at his bottom lip, urging the other to deepen the kiss. He obliged. It turned into a kiss that made Dream’s stomach flip and his mouth go dry. Their mouths slotted together perfectly as Dream reached up to cup his cheeks. They stayed like that longer than either would like to admit. Drawing moans out of each other like they had been together for years.

“I want a kiss too Dreamie! It’s not fun that George gets to have all the fun!” Sapnap pouted.

He whined at the loss of contact when George pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. That was when Dream really got to look at George. His eyes held such love, brown as deep as the bark on spruce wood, and they were looking at him. His lips were swollen from Dream’s insist nibble’s, and his face was flushed cherry red. Yeah, he looked good like this. A laugh emitted from his swollen lips. “Wait your turn Sapnap, I got here first.” He replied simply, but firmly. 

In response, the younger but down particular hard in a spot that Dream cry for more. His hips bucked up at the stimulation, and he let out a low moan. “Shit—Sapnap.” He moaned his best friend’s name. 

“Hehe, Dreamie-poo is sensitive.” He teased, licking over where he had previously bitten on Dream’s upper thigh. 

Dream groaned, swatting at the younger with his lips curled into a pout. “Way to ruin the moment, Sadnap!” He huffed. Though his concerns quickly melted away at the pressure on his asshole. His back arched as the feeling, wanting Sapnap’s digits inside him. His eyes were screwed tight as he prepared for the burning sensation that always came next. 

“Okay then, Clay.” Sapnap whispered. Dream heard the familiar popping of a bottle, before cold lube was squeezed out onto his ass. That would definitely be a pain in the ass to clean up later. 

“God—please.” He whined. He gripped George’s thigh, only just reminding himself the other was there. The other seemed to get the message as well, and dipped down for another kiss, much like the previous. 

He groaned lowly into the kiss as he felt Sapnap push his finger in. Stopping at the knuckle while he waited for Dream to adjust, before continuing. Dream soon learned that Sapnap was the absolute worst when it came to prep. For someone so hot headed, he took his sweet time working the other open. 

Slowly but surely, he felt his two of his lover’s fingers pushed past his rim. The boy under him shivered at the cold but pleasuring feeling. This promoted a needy whine out of the blonde boy. “So slow Sapnap. Hurry up!” He mumbled, rolling his hips in a fruitless attempt to fuck himself back on the digits. It only resulted in a firm hand gripping his hip to keep him still. 

Sapnap began to scissored the blonde. He took his time with Dream's hole, even if it was unnecessary. Sapnap relished in the honey-sweet noises that came out of the boy. He only moved on when George dipped in for yet another kiss, muffling those noises. He added a third finger, keeping up the motion. After some more unnecessary teasing, Sapnap pulled his finger outs. Dream was way beyond stretched enough, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a needy whine when the pressure disappeared. 

In an attempt to stimulate him while Sapnap was busy, George started to jerk off the blonde. His hand was rough and callous, but it felt heavenly on his leaking dick. He bucked up into the touch, a high-pitched whine falling from his lips. “So pretty, Clay.” He complimented, praying his hard cock could also get some stimulation. 

Sapnap pulled his leaking cock out of his sweatpants and opened the package, pulling it on. If Sapnap hadn’t spent so long prepping him, Dream might have complained that it wouldn’t fit. But, he was sure anything could fit in his ass now. 

Slowly, as not to hurt to blonde, Sapnap pushed in. He could feel Dream start to squeeze around him the moment he entered. He stopped halfway through, letting the boy adjust by rubbing calming circles on his thigh. When he began to push back in, he relished in the way Dream’s breath hitched. He loved the sweet moan and whimpered the older let out as he bottomed out. 

“George-shit! Sapnap- fuck you’re big, so fucking big.” He moaned, his grip on George’s thigh tightening to the point of drawing blood. Sapnap could barley control himself to bucking up into the warm heat of Dream’s asshole. 

“Mhm, shit. Sapnap, wait a minute.” George requested, shifting into a new position. He moved the other as carefully as he could, lifting him up so the boy was sitting on his knees. He was sitting on Sapnap’s cock, and George had a perfect view of all of it. Hesitantly, he pulled his leaking cock out of his jeans, and discarding the fabric somewhere on the floor. “Okay.” He said breathlessly as he began to jerk himself off.

Sapnap smirked as he herd another loud moan from Dream.” H-Haa... S-Sap, fuckin’ move already.” He groaned, resting his head in the crook of sapnap’s neck, rocking his hips in a pitiful attempt at friction. 

George’s rough jerks became faster as he watched Sapnap fuck up into Dream. His view was absolutely perfect, watching their sweaty bodies slap together. He pulled on Dream’s hair as softly as he could—George didn’t want to hurt the other after all—and pulled him into a kiss. 

"M-Mmm, ngh. G-George." Dream moaned. George was surprised when Dream let out a particularly loud moan at the rough treatment. Even if he was shocked dead silent, Sapnap seemed to pipe up rather quickly. 

“Such a whore Clay. I wouldn’t have prepped you so much if I knew you liked the pain.” He barked out a laugh, and began to speed up his thrusts just to push the blonde further. Until he got an idea, “hey George, wanna double up?” He asked. 

“What? Won’t that hurt him?” He asked. 

“Nah he’ll be fine.” Sapnap said with a shrug. He pressed kisses to the other’s neck, making sure to leave marks. “Dream’s a little slut for the pain anyway.” He whispered into the other’s ear. 

George’s face heated up in embarrassment, but he complied. George lined himself up with Dream's hole. He didn’t miss how Dream’s eyes started immediately down to his cock with something that looked like anticipated. He rocked back as he attempted to get them both inside of him.

George obliged, pushing himself in with a quick buck of his hips. Dream let out the loudest moan he had all night. “Gahhh! A-Ahhh, m-mm...FUCK! So big!”

Waiting a bit, Sapnap leaned down and brought Dream into a heated kiss. The other could barley reciprocate like he had down with George, but he was still trying. “Finally got my kiss.” He hummed with satisfaction. 

“Yeah...” Dream said, trying to to keep his words steady. George rocked his hips up, signaling Sapnap to begin again. Moving, George accidentally hit the younger boy’s prostate causing him to moan out and startle the other two. “Oh shit! Oh shit, do that again! God-please it feels good!” 

"Course, baby boy." Sapnap started thrusting in and out of Dream. George got the hint, and began to thrust in pace with Sapnap, but thrusted in when he went out, starting a pattern that drove the other crazy. He tried his best to roll his hips to fuck himself down on their cocks, but it did little to actually stimulate himself. Sapnap and George thrusted in harder, constantly hitting Dream's prostate.

“Fuck! Gonna cum, so big!" Dream screamed as white ropes of cum painted his dress. The sight caused was enough to push’s sapnap over edge, coming inside the other. George didn’t last much longer before also releasing inside the other, and filling him up.

The three of them stayed like that for a few moments before eventually pulling out. “Clay, look at me.” George mumbled. The tired Dream turned awkwardly to try and please the older boy. 

George laid a chaste kiss on his lips, with a fond smile. He held Dream's cheeks apart, showing off Dream's tight pink hole that was pulsing and dripping with their cum. He was absolutely ruined from their messy session. Tired, and full. “We love you Dreamie.”

Dream made a hum of content as he rested his forehead on the crook of George’s next. “I love you guys too.” He replied simply.


	4. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Dream x Alpha!Sapnap suggested by Gobblewobble
> 
> Thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> ‼️SMUT WARNING‼️

Prompt: Alpha!Sapnap x Alpha!Dream

Dream awoke to the sickening sweet scent of cinnamon and charred wood. The unmistakable scent of an alpha in rut tainted the sweet scents, giving it a dangerous edge. An involuntary groan slipped out of his lips and he attempted to turn on his side. That was when his sleepy brain became aware of the weight rubbing on his upper thigh. He felt the friction stop, and whoever was on top of him freeze up. “Dream?” They asked cautiously. 

Their voice was honey-smooth with the slightest hint of a drawl. Dream recognized it immediately. “Sapnap?” He questioned, knowing for a fact that it was indeed the younger boy who was humping his leg. The scent in the room almost immediately turned from sweet cinnamon to one of spoiled milk(Dream’s nose scrunched up at the smell.) 

“Yeah..?” The brunette answered cautiously. Dream made a mental note of the way his voice cracked as he spoke. 

Finally, the elder boy opened an eye to look at his friend. “What are you doing?” He asked, forest green eyes staring into mesmerizing amber. He rested his hand on Sapnap’s thigh carefully, trying not the set the younger off in any way. 

Sapnap’s breath hitched and he resumed rubbing his hard member against Dream’s thigh. He let out a low groan, “Rut.” He answered bluntly, “I wanna fuck you.” 

Now it was Dream’s turn to suck in a breath, he stared the the brunette in amazement. “Fuck.” He cussed softly, bringing a hand to him mouth to stop the noises coming out of him. Sapnap took that as an invitation to move on. He pulled on Dream’s boxers roughly, in a harsh attempted to get them off. The sweet smell of cinnamon and fire was back, and stronger than ever. Dream could even pick up traces of honey 

“Can I?” Sapnap asked hopefully. Dream gave a subtle nod, not trusting his voice. He had never bottomed before, he was an alpha for god’s sake! He didn’t produce natural slick like an omega, nor the cooperative nature of a beta. But, Sapnap didn’t waste anytime pulling everything off the blonde. 

Soon enough, both every article of clothing had been discarded on the floor. Sapnap kept on his shirt, saying something about how it made him look. Dream just bit back a aggressive response, in favor of a needy whine. He had begun to roll his hips up, begging for some kind of friction for his leaking cock. Maybe some other day, Sapnap would have made a crude comment about that, but not today. Not when he woke up Dream for the sole purpose of getting a good fuck in. 

He seemed to bring his own lube as well, because the blonde looked up at the familiar sound of a bottle opening. Sapnap dripped the liquid all over his fingers, possibly more than what was necessary. He didn’t get a warning as those fingers pushed into him, and Dream let out a breathy groan. His back arched at the unfamiliar feeling, the burn felt good. 

Sapnap’s face buried into his scent-glad, letting calming smell of lavender and rain wash over him. “You smell so good like this Dream. So, so good.” He whispered, his breath hot against Dream’s skin.

After letting him adjust, Sapnap pushed in another one and almost immediately started to scissor the older male open. He relished in the groans and whimpers Dream let out. “You look so good like this, Dream. You’re all pliant and cute, I wonder what you’re gonna look like when I fuck you.” Sapnap cooed, one more finger had been pushed in. Dream had been so distracted by the brunettes’s dirty talk that he hardly noticed. It wasn’t until he began to thrust his digits in and out did Dream start to loose control. 

He gasped at the feeling, and arched his back to get them deeper inside him. “Oh my god! Fuck-Sapnap!” He let out a moan, trying to fuck himself back into those fingers. 

“Turn over,” He mumbled, he wanted to see Dream’s face when he fucked him. Sapnap hastily, but generously lubed up his cock. It took Dream a minute to register the command, but he complied. He laid on his back, legs spread wide for the brunette to sit neatly in between.

Dream’s forest green eyes were filled with lust as he moaned at the feeling of the hard length pressed against his ass.  
Sapnap suddenly got an idea. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. “You’re going to cum on my dick, and my dick alone,” Sapnap ordered gruffly. He grinned at the way Dream shuddered from the feeling before shoving his cock in.

“AhhaHH NNGHHhh Fuck!” Dream yelled from roughness. If he wasn’t in the middle of a rut, Sapnap would have taken the time to admire the older boy. The way his muscles contracted as he squirmed on another alpha’s cock. But instead, his was ramming into Dream, letting his rut take control of him. The only thought going through his mind was about was how sexy the blonde looked.

He was gripping onto Dream’s hips so hard, Dream knew it would leave marks in the morning. Dream shuddered at the pleasure while his thighs were trembling from the pleasure. Sapnap was taking his own pleasure from Dream, as the boy’s cock was leaking pathetically. 

Sapnap let his hands wander all over the alpha’s body. He would pinch, bite, nip, suck, at all the exposed skin. Dream looked too damn good under him like this. “So fucking tight for me. Just like an omega.” He huffed, giving a particularly hard thrust, just to prove his point. 

Dream let out a hum of approval. His face was buried in Sapnap’s scent gland, nipping just below the sensitive area to avoid marking the other. He left his own set of pink marks over the alpha’s body. “Feels good Sapnap!” He purred. 

Sapnap watcher eagerly as his cock was being swallowed up by Dream’s hole each time he thrusted in. Combined with his rut, he felt a primal urge take over him from the other alpha’s dizzyingly, sweet scent. He wanted to knot Dream. Oh god, he really wanted to knot Dream. 

“Dream, do you want me to knot you? Give you my pups?” Sapnap questions. It might not had been biologically possible to do so, but he felt Dream tighten around his cock in response. 

“FuCK, fuCK! I want you’re pups!” Dream cried out as Sapnap set a brutal pace, one even worse than before. laughed as he changed their angle, trying to drive his cock in as deep into the other as possible. The lewd sound of skin slapping and the generous amounts of lube squelching fueled Sapnap’s passion to make the alpha cum. He wanted to make sure Dream wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

“I need to cum! God, sapnap! Please!” the blonde boy begged. Sapnap responded with thrusting his cock onto Dream’s prostate. The alpha let out a long, drawn-out groan at that, and came all over himself and the sheets. Ropes of white cum reached up to his collarbone as Sapnap only continued to take his own pleasure.

Only a few moment’s later did his hips stutter, and he drove in deep to seal his knot in the other alpha. It burned, but the stretch was pleasurable. “Fuck, so good. So good Dream.” Sapnap moaned out his name, pulling the oversensitive blonde into a sloppy kiss. 

***

“You’re letting me do that when I go into rut.” Dream told him. The alpha was currently laying next to him, their legs tangled and holding him protectively. Sapnap hummed in agreement. 

“What are you tired? I’m the one who got fucked!” Dream laughed, filtering his hand through Sapnap’s brown hair. 

“You were really good.” Sapnap responded, almost lifelessly. Dream let out another sweet chuckle as felt the arms around his torso pull him in. 

“You too.”


	5. Are you cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by Kuruku:
> 
> Techno/Dream. A prince and commoner setting where the two are viewing the kingdom's winter sights together having a grand old time and such. Dream gets cold and Techno suggests a way to "warm him up"
> 
> Thank you for commenting! :DD

Prompt: Prince!Techno offers a alternative way to warm up Dream

No matter how many layers of clothing Dream put on during the winter, he was always freezing cold. The Antarctic Empire was so much colder than his home in the SMP. He shivered as he stood on the balcony, watching the snow fall onto the railings. He pressed his body into his lover beside him, trying to get as much warmth as he could. 

“If you’re cold, we can just go inside. You know that, right?” Technoblade hummed, as he let his hand fall to the small of his back, tugging the blonde closer.

“I like watching the snow fall.” Dream hummed, a soft smile on his face. That smile would seem unnatural on such sharp features, but it lit up Techno’s whole world. It was one of those smiles that made everyone turn their heads to stare, and by god did Techno stare.

“It snows every night Dream. It’s nothing special.” Technoblade’s said indifferently. His lover looked beautiful like this. His usually tanned skin had paled under the moonlight, snowflakes had begun to cover his hair, meshing together with the blonde color. He was the sun to Techno’s moon. The day, to his night. Opposites that shouldn’t work so well together, but they did. 

Dream could feel Techno’s diamond blue gaze on him with a questioning stare, and it made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Dream just looked up at the sky to watch the white snowflakes against the dark night sky. Opting to ignore his husband’s gaze, instead of face it head on.

Techno leaned over to capture Dream’s mouth in a chaste kiss. “Let me warm you up.” He whispered, his breath hot against his lover’s skin. 

Kissing Dream was always nice. With only an inch different between them, Technoblade never had to lean down or look up awkward when he wanted a kiss. He liked the way that Dream would clumsily slot his hands around Techno’s waist with his own cupped his cheeks softly. 

Dream snorted, as he pulled Technoblade back into another kiss. One more passionate, and full of life. A kiss that made Techno’s stomach flip and his mouth go dry. “And how would you go about ‘warming me up’ Emperor Technoblade.” He teased, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smirk. There was a mischievous glint in his forest green eyes. 

Technoblade hummed thoughtfully, as he picked up his lover to bring him inside. Dream legs looped around his waist as he insisted on getting another kiss out of Technoblade before they went inside. The two lovers barley had half a mind to close the glass door behind them as they continued with their sexual endeavors. 

“You know exactly what’s going to happen Mr. Dream.” He answered. Dream was already beginning to strip himself. His winter coat had been tugged off at the doorway, and he was already pulling off his hoodie underneath. He unclipped the weighted cape Technoblade always wore, letting the red fabric fall onto the ground beside his own clothing. 

“Do I?” Dream hummed with a sly look. He 

Technoblade brung his husband to their shared bed. The fur blankets were eagerly tossed aside as his laid Dream down on the soft pink sheets. “You’re so beautiful Dream. How’d I get so lucky?” 

Dream laugh was contagious and his smile brightened the entire room. He pressed butterfly kisses to Techno’s exposed neck. “I know, I guess the gods finally took pity on you. He offered up a smug response. He began to unbutton Techno’s expensive cotton shirt. He pulled it off with practiced precision. 

Their pants were the next to go, sliding off easily before being discarded on the floor with everything else. “Whatever, nerd.” Techno snorted a smile on his face, “hands up.” Dream complied as his lover pulled his shirt up over his head. They were grinding like horny teenagers, begging for friction. Still smiling, Technoblade fumbled with the handle of their nightstand, before finally pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. He squirted the substance onto his first three fingers, and put the bottle back in it's place when he finished. It tipped over after he set it down harder than what was necessary, but neither of them payed attention. 

“I’m gonna stretch you, okay?” Technoblade said, asking permission for him to continue. He looked up at Dream with a lustful gaze. He always insisted on getting consent before they went any further. It was as endearing as it was annoying. 

“Okay,” he said breathlessly. Dream also gave a nodded and a soft roll of his hips, trying to get technoblade to speed up the process. Slowly but surely, he felt his two of his lover’s fingers pushed past his rim. The boy under him shivered at the cold but pleasuring feeling. “Mmmh, feels good...” He hummed appreciatively. Dream smiled at the familiar feeling. 

Technoblade began to scissored the blonde. He took his time with Dream's hole, even if it was unnecessary. He likes to milk as many honey-sweet noises out of the boy as he could before he moved on. Soon enough, he added a third finger, keeping up the motion. After some more teasing, Technoblade pulled his finger outs. Dream was way beyond stretched enough, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a needy whine. Though eh was quieted by another chaste kiss from his husband. 

Dream watched in anticipation as Techo leaned over him, and grabbed the bottle of lube for a second time. He finally realized it had tipped over and gave a quick hand job to cover his aching cock. He was more careful when putting it back on the nightstand, making sure nothing would spill over this time. Techno lined up his member with Dream's entrance, and looked into the mesmerizing green eyes of the other. He noted how beautiful Dream looked like this. He always like the way his skin would glow a bright pink whenever they did something like this. 

“I love you Dream.” He groaned, pushing into his entrance. 

His breath hitched as he felt his hole fill with something bigger than before. His back arched and he rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself back down on that length. Dream leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his emperors soft lips. “I love you too, you sappy loser.” He laughed 

The couple smiled like idiots before he eventually spoke, “Techno, you can move.” Dream told him, his face flushed with a deep, sunset pink blush. 

Technoblade started thrusting into his lover, bucking up into Dream’s warmth. He let out a low moan and dropped back down for another kiss. Dream happily obliged as they locked in another passionate kiss. The kiss, unlike the normal ones they share, was filled with passion. It was slow and loving, neither of them wanting to rush it. When they disconnected again, a string of saliva hung between them. 

"God, Techno! f-fuck..." Dream let out a choked back noise as Techno gave a particularly hard thrust. His sweet noises was music to his ears, and Technoblade took it as in invitation to sped up his pace to milk more of those noises out of his husband. He leaned down to gently kiss and nip at Dream's neck, marking him up to savor the moment. 

Dream smelled like his expensive strawberry shampoo he always insisted on getting. He said he that it reminded him of his home, and who was Technoblade to deny that. 

Speeding up his pace by only a bit more, Techno focused on finding the boys prostate.Dream suddenly felt a surprisingly deep thrust that managed to hit his prostate and moaned out. Deliberately hitting Dream's prostate, Technoblade thrusted into him. Dream began to jerk himself off, chasing his own pleasure. 

"Mm! Shit, techno! I’m gonna-!” Dream keened, bucking up into his own hand. Dream shook slightly as he came, staining both boys stomachs with white. Techno wasn’t far behind. Seeing and hearing Dream dissolve into a mess underneath him, making his dick twitch. 

Technoblade groaned and buried himself deep within his lover. He released into Dream, with a shaky breath. He slowly stopped moving before pulling out, and wrapped his arms around Dream. A satisfied sigh left his lips and he rested his head on Dream’s chest. “Are you warmed up?” He asked with a tired chuckle. 

Dream snorted pulling Technoblade into a kiss, “Yeah.” He laughed.


	6. Manhunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a comic by atomticcrabbypatty on Instagram. They make a lot of Dream Team content, I suggest you follow them! ^^

Prompt: there is none, I just wanted to write this :)) 

Sapnap groaned as he studied the piece of paper he had been given. It was old and yellowing, ripped and fraying at the edges; it was a wanted poster. As a mercenary, it wasn’t uncommon sight to see, it was on the poster that bothered him. “George, how are we supposed to kill someone when we don’t even know what they look like?” He pouted. 

“I don’t know! But the reward they’re offering is crazy. We have to do it!” George said as he began to unpack their gear. “One million coins is enough for both of us to live comfortably for the next year!” 

Sapnap did have a point. They wanted poster they had given them as little information as humanly possibly. The picture depicted a person with hair that fell around their shoulder’s, and a smiley face mask. They wore a hooded cloak and all identifying features were hidden by the mask. On the back George had written messy notes after asking around about the stranger. Things like age, weight, height, gender, anything to help them on their manhunt. One thing George had notes was that all the villagers called the cloaked figure Dream. Wether that was their real name or not was debatable. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard, they wear a mask all the time.” George said with a shrug. Sapnap snorted, and could practically hear the other’s eye roll. The brunette took out the last our their gear. He set his googles on the nightstand. He slid into the shared bed and pulled the covers over himself. 

Sapnap seemed to get the hint, and he blew out the lamp before getting into the bed next to george. “Yeah okay.” He scoffed. He slotted his body next to his friend’s, trying to conserve as much heat as he could. 

“Let’s just go to bed, we can figure out what to do in the morning.” George said before he let the calming waves of sleep overtake him. 

***

George had his first encounter with Dream earlier than he had expected. They had been trying to stock up on golden apples, and mend their armor when he felt the weight in his pocket lessen. After patting down his pockets he realized his wallet was gone. His head shot up in alarm, as he scanned the crowd to find the culprit of his stolen wallet. 

His eyes locked on some wearing a green cloak. A hood was obstructing their features, but George didn’t miss the way they tossed his up a pouch that jingled with coins inside. “Hey!” He yelled, “Sapnap, c’mon!” He urged his friend along as he started to chase after the figure. 

Just at that moment, the hooded figure took off. Weaving through the streets with practiced expertise, while George was left to clumsily follow. The chase brought them all the way onto the other side of town, and George’s legs aches, begging for him to stop. Why are they so energetic? Their stamina is so damn high! George thought as he tried to power through and catch up to them. 

George caught up enough to pull at their hood, tugging it down. The person made sucked in a breath and made a strangled noise of surprise. George was only able to catch a glimpse of the thief before his face came in contact with the stranger’s elbow. 

He tumbled back onto Sapnap, who had finally caught up to them. He wasn’t able to react fast enough and the duo collapsed onto the ground. “Ow! What the hell george!” He screamed, still trying to catch his breath from their previous chase. He watched with amazement, as they disappeared into a sea of people.

“I think that’s a girl!” George blurted out, his face burning with a cherry red blush. “They’re hot!” 

Sapnap barked out a laugh as he flicked his partner’s forehead. “Hello? George, you in there? Did you get brain damage when they hit you?” He joked. 

The stranger’s hair was a beautiful golden blonde that complimented their green clothing. Some of their hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, while the rest cascaded over their shoulders. George noticed a porcelain mask with a crudely drawn smiley face. It was cracked in some spots, and covered in dirt but recognizable nonetheless. He was even able to catch sight of how pointy elf ears poked out from under his hair, making him realize why the bounty was so high.

Dream—the person with a million gold bounty on their head—had just pickpocketed him and got away with it, and they were hot. It only renewed his vigor to catch the masked stranger.

***

The second time they had met had been planned. The duo went about setting a trap for the green-clad person. It was simple, Sapanp would lure them into the forest where George waited with his bow drawn. Things didn’t go exactly as planned, again. 

The chase began at sunset when Dream saw an easy opportunity to pickpocket another poor soul. They grabbed Sapnap’s pouch of coins, peaking inside with a grin. It wasn’t a lot, but money was money after all. They pushed the wallet into their pocket and went back on their merry way, only to be yanked back by Sapnap. 

The mercenary had a tight hold around their arm, enough to make them wince in pain. “Give me my wallet back.” 

Sapnap took the time to notice how y’all Dream really was. They had to look down at the merchant to even maintain eye contact. The beady eyes of the mask stared right through him, carving a whole through his chest and ripping his heart out. Now that they stood face to face—or face to mask actually—Sapnap had a good view of his target. He noticed al the things George didn’t.

He noticed the scars that covered his callous hands. He noticed the way that even behind the mask, Dream was able to convey a cocktail of emotions. God, Sapnap even noticed the way his leg twitched in anxiety as the gears turned in his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” They said. Their voice was smooth as honey, but still had a hint of danger. It was sly, almost mocking. With that, Dream slipped out of the mercenaries grip and took off running. 

Fighting Dream was one of the hardest things Sapnap had done in his entire career. The masked menace was equipped with an axe made of netherite, one of the most expensive, and most durable metals in the whole world. Dream turned out to be extremely strong for someone with such a lean figure. They hit with strong, descrive blows. If Sapnap didn’t have an shield, he surely would have been dead by now. 

But Sapnap was able to hit back with just enough strength. Eventually, Dream pivoted to take off into the forest, only to get met with an arrow in his face. “Don’t even think about leaving.” George ordered. 

Sapnap made swift work of handcuffing the trapped Dream. They squirmed in his arms, trying to put distance between him and the younger man. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed. George would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed that Dream wasn’t a girl. His heart sank at the notion, but it didn’t make the green-clad thief any less beautiful. 

George had gotten closer to the hooded figure. They flinched as they watched George lift a hand up to get rid of his mask. His mouth was exposed he bit down hard on the hunter’s hand. George pulled it away with an undignified shriek. “What the hell?! Did you just fucking bite me!?” He huffed, looking up at them only to be met with a cheeky smile. 

Sapnap let out a loud laugh, his grip on Dream’s arms loosening just enough for them to escape. As they ran off, George and Sapnap were left standing in shock. 

***

The third time they met, was a complete accident. Dream had been injured by another set of mercenaries. He had ran into a random building in hopes of escaping the group, which happened to be an inn. The innkeeper was smart enough not to say anything as he dashed up the stairs in hopes of getting away. He entered a random room, practically slamming the door behind them. When he looked up to see if the room was empty, he was met with the two hunters. “Fuck me...” he cussed under his breath. 

“DREAM?” They both screamed in unison, jaws agape. 

Sapnap was currently shirtless, while George was in the process of putting on a clean shirt. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Dream laughed. It was supposed to be a sly comment, but their ragged, uneven breathing undermined the blow. 

George seemed to be studying his wounds, taking precarious steps toward them. “Are you...okay?” He asked awkwardly. He cringed at their choice of wording as he finally got close enough to touch it. 

“Yeah, I’m um...yeah I’m fine.” Dream answered with just as much awkwardness as the other boy. 

“GEORGE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

“WELL, I’M TRYING TO HELP THEM! SO IF YOU COULD SHUT UP THAT’D BE NICE!” George huffed, looking back at his partner. The raven-haired boy was gesturing frantically at the cloaked stranger in their room with a shocked expression. His face clearly communicated what he was thinking. ‘Why would you help our target you absolute dumbass!’ 

“WELL THEY’RE NO USE TO US IF THEY’RE DEAD, SAPNAP!” He placed a hand on Dream’s arm to inspect it, but the taller boy just jolted away before whining in pain. “C’mon Dream, you have to work with me here.” He said softly, trying to calm them down. 

Dream’s body froze up as George touched his arm again, but they didn’t try to get away this time. Carefully, George led them to he beg and took out medical supplies. Their cloak was discarded next to them on the bed as George got to work. He wrapped bandages around the soundly tightly to stop the blood flow. Dream let out whimpers and whines of pain, and constantly flinched away from George’s caring touches. 

George offered the masked stranger a potion of regeneration, that the other regarded skeptically. He held the bottle in his hands as he inspected the pink liquid, before giving it back. “I’m not going to drink that.” They said, promptly handing it back. 

George scoffed as he shoved the bottle back towards the green-clad thief. “Drink it, if you want to pain to stop. It’s not going to poison you, or whatever.” He tried his best to calm their suspicions, but to no avail. 

“If you drink it, then I’ll drink it.” Dream said, with an air of finality. They would have crossed their arms, if not for the wound that had just been patched up.

“Fine, than you can suffer in pain. That’s not my problem.” George said with a shrug. If Dream was refusing to drink the potion, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were alive. If Dream died before being turned in, George and Sapnap would loose vast sums of money. 

“Just drink it, pussy!” Sapnap taunted him, slapping him on the back with a grin. The brunette groaned and rolled his eyes. He let out an annoyed groan, but complained nonetheless. George took out the cork that contained the shimmering liquid and took a swig of it. Of course, it did nothing to him, since he wasn’t injured. He handed the bottle back to Dream. 

Once more, the elf examined the bottle once more. They then looked up at George skeptically to look for any signs that he might have been poisoned. After a minute—maybe two?—of inspection, they lifted up their mask. First it was their mouth that’s as exposed, then their button nose, then their green eyes. George’s jaw dropped in amazement. Dream was beautiful! 

Freckles dotted their cheeks like constellations in the night sky, and blonde hair fell over their shoulder’s like a golden waterfall. The elf had the brightest green eyes that George and sapnap and ever seen. They had a sharp jawline but chubby cheeks that shouldn’t match as well as they did. Scars were littered throughout their face. The one above their left eye, one on their cheek, as well as one over the bridge of their nose. Their mouth was quirked downwards in a slight frown as he brought the bottle to their lips. Lips that looked so soft and kissable. 

After a moment, Dream drank the rest of the pink liquid. As promised, their wounds started to stitch up by themselves. The burn sensation they had felt before was now replaced with a dull ache.

“Thanks...” they mumbled under their breath. Dream shifted in place as they figured with their fingers, feeling uncomfortable with the hot gazes on their face. 

Dream laid with his forehead pressed against George’s back. They were squished in between the two men, constantly trying to find a good position to lay in. Sapnap has wrapped his arms around their torso, their bodies flush up against each other. George had his back turned to Dream, letting the other admire his back muscles. “How do you guys sleep like this?” He finally asked. 

Sapnap only made a tired sound and pulled them closer to his chest. George was the only one awake enough to answer him. “It was a bed made for two people, not three.” He said. 

“Thanks genius.” Dream scoffed, but eventually found a comfortable position to lay in, after a few minutes of moving around. His injured arm was draped over George’s body while he used sapnap as a pillow. 

*** 

Dream was gone early that morning. They didn’t wait for George or Sapnap to wake up before leaving. They even stole some more potions of regeneration before he left. George would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when he woke up to see that the elf was no longer in the bed. A frown settled onto his features as he laid back down. 

His heart shouldn’t ache this much for someone who he’d been hunting. He shouldn’t wish that Dream had stayed. He shouldn’t miss the way Dream felt against him while they slept. He shouldn’t want to cup the shouldn’t face and kiss each and every one of those freckles. That’s not the relationship a hunter has with his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2.5K words!!! I’ve never written this much for a one shot before!! I hope y’all enjoyed, and remember to comment if u want to see something. :DD


	7. Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a God AU

Prompt: God!Dream x God!Technoblade

Being a god was hard. Dream thought. A majority of his life was spent wandering, unsure of where he came from, or what he was. The Earth had been stunning at first. Beautiful, full of life and animals. But as centuries passed everything seemed to merge together. It felt empty, and void of wonder. In some way, maybe Dream could understand the other’s who call themselves gods. When you’ve seen everything, you’d much prefer isolating oneself to what is comfortable and familiar. But the need for adrenaline pulled him along on careless adventures nonetheless, so he kept traveling. 

But even as he travels, he finds himself… bored. 

That might have been the reason why he was quite fond of the humans. They brought a challenge to his everyday life. They were what made his adventures, well adventures! Maybe it was because if he squinted, he could find a little bit of himself in them. They too had appeared without another thought, like they were meant to be there the entire time. They too, explored the planet, making it their own.

And than again, maybe not. But, Dream always likes disguising himself as one of them. He would share in their hardships, they’re hubris, they’re fun. Dream likes to travel among the societies that humanity has set up. The fun foods and drinks they make, good enough to rival the sweet ambrosia of his kind. He just liked to be among them. Plus, the fun myths and legends they share about him and his godly brethren are quite funny.

See Dream, had become particularly attracted to a nation called an SMP. It was large, an empire split into many nations. L‘ Manberg, he had found, was one of the easiest to play with. Children far too young to be participating in any wars, were frequently the cause of such affairs. They had ignited a spark inside the god, one he didn’t even know he had. Dream found himself drifting among the troublesome humans more and more. Sure, long expeditions to places unknown by humankind still captured his attention now and then, but Dream became smitten by the praise and affection he received from the locals. 

Being a god was hard, Dream thought as he looked down at the mortals quarreling below him. He was sat up on his perch on top of a black stone tower, gazing down over his SMP, a dangerous glint in his eyes. No matter how much he cared for the SMP, as a god of travel and mischief, he couldn’t help but think things were too quiet. Ever since one particular human had died—Schlatt was his name—, he had no reason to meddle in mortal affairs. There was nothing to do. L’manberg was too peaceful for his liking. 

He felt a clear attachment to the empire, like the tide pulling him in whenever he tried to get out of the water. He wasn’t sure how to leave this society behind, so he only sought to be it’s downfall. He couldn’t deny the smile that curled onto his face thinking of all the cruel tricks he could play on his humans. 

Dream’s deep green eyes study L’manberg with an focused scrutiny. One of the younger humans had taken had burned down an another important human’s vacation home, his mind whispered. One more, that spark ignited inside him, Dream needed to punish them for their misdeeds. He wanted to see just how much he had to push them, until they did what he wanted. He took a sick pleasure at the thought of watching his humans stumble until they fell. 

So it was decided, Dream would once more insert himself into human affairs. He pushed himself up from a sitting position, pivoting on his heel. 

“Dream.” 

Oh, right. Just a teensy, tiny thing he had forgot to mention. The SMP was under the domain of another god. The Blood God, they had called him, but Dream just simply referred to him as Technoblade. 

“Technobalde.” Dream replied with a simple hum. It had become a habit to admire the god whenever he showed himself, which wasn’t too often after the last war. It truly was the shame that the pinkette never came out to play with him, because—for lack of a better description—Technobalde was smoking hot. 

The blood god was tall, much taller than Dream himself. If Dream tried to guess, he would definitely put Technoblade above the seven foot mark, seeing as he was six foot two and the god still towered over him. He had beautiful pink hair(Dream still didn’t know if he dyed it or not) that was messily braided and tossed over his shoulder without a care. His shoulder’s were broad and his waist was small, perfect for Dream slot his arms around when he dipped the taller down for a kiss. 

His diamond blue gaze seemed to betray no emotion. He was always indifferent on matters, yet Dream had found that if you squints hard enough, you could see something. Today Dream saw curiosity in those deep blue eyes. 

His jawline was sharp, always strung tight like he was constantly biting his tongue to stop words from spilling out of his mouth. That was another thing Dream learned, Technoblade never spike without meaning too. Yet his words somehow still had that awkward, unpracticed flow to it that made it somewhat endearing to listen to. 

The pair stood in silence, the tension suffocatingly thick. Clearly, the pinkette had come to visit him for a reason. Now, all he had to wait for was for Technobalde to decide what that reason was. “You want to start trouble with the humans?” It wasn’t as much of a question, as much as it was a statement. Of course, Technoblade knew that was what the younger god was thinking about, it was his domain after all. 

“Yeah,” Dream answered simply. His hands dug into the pockets of his sweatpants, finding a comfortable home for the time being. “It’s getting too boring. Everything’s been so quiet, I hate it.” He admitted with a shrug. Dream was always upfront about what he wanted, and he was never denied what he wanted. Wether that was anarchy or peace, Dream got it. And wether his means of obtainment were through peace treaties, or through harsh wars, it didn’t matter. 

“So, you want to meddle in humans affairs, and possibly ruin my domain, because you’re bored?” Technoblade scoffed, the slightest bit of irritation visible on his face. His piercing blue eyes starred right through Dream, studying him harshly. 

“What do you suggest I do?” Dream asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you have a cliff hanger because I couldn’t decide what to do next and it was already 1.1K words


	8. Bored pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by EclipseKuran:
> 
> I suggest they do the naughty.
> 
> And by popular demand, two gods fuck.

Prompt: God!Dream x God!Techno pt.2 

Technoblade had more than just a few suggestions of what he wanted Dream to do for him. Most of which were of the pure variety. He wanted to see what the younger god would do when his control and power was stripped away from him. Dream was always so calm and collected, smirking behind a mask as he orchestrated the downfall of ancient civilizations. 

“Come.” He said softly, but sternly. He pivoted on his heel, cape swishing in the wind, and began his descent down the tower’s ladder, all the way to the ground floor. He didn’t need to look up once to know that Dream would be following him, if the hurried steps behind him were anything to go by. 

Getting Dream into his bed was easy. The god was willing to follow anything he said, if it meant the boredom plaguing his mind was cleared. What was the hard part, would be actually controlling him.

***

Techno’s hand was buried in the young god’s hair, tugging painfully at the blond locks. He had been forced down onto his knees, shifting to find a more comfortably position. His arms were tied behind his back with a red fabric, pulled painfully tight. Technoblade‘s hand seized Dream’s jaw, turning his head to the side. He gave a tight squeeze, and the other gave a harsh gasp. “You don’t need that damn mask anymore.” He hummed softly, the hand in his hair traveling down to unclasp it. 

Dream tried to wriggle away from him, shaking his head softly. “Techno,” he whined a soft warning, a small protest to the action. He didn’t listen. With the familiar click of the buckle unclasping, and it fell to the floor with a soft thud, and Techno had to stifle his own gasp. 

His beautiful green eyes stared up at him, as a whimper unbefitting of such a powerful god left his mouth. Freckles dotted along his cheeks, as well at the bridge of his nose like stars in the night sky. His brows were furrowed slightly and his lips were pulled into a pout. “This isn’t any fun.” He huffed. 

Techno barked out a cruel laugh as his hand fell back to his sides. Dream’s head now rested against his thigh with his lips quirked downwards into a frown. His small acts of rebellion were quelled as Techno pressed the heel of his foot down onto pants. In response, the god lets out a shaky breath, his face flushing a sweet, cherry, red with both embarrassment and arousal.

Techno couldn’t help but scoff at his pathetic state. It only took one brush against his erection to get him all needy and pliant for him. With a lazy smirk, Techno dug his heel down, rubbing it harder against dream's crotch. The stimulation made Dream’s eyes fluttered open, and his mouth dropped into an ‘o’ shape. “Fuck...” he whispered harshly. His hips bucked up involuntarily, grinding up against it, craving any sort of friction. Dream looked back up at Techno, biting at his bottom lip. 

Techno had to admit, he looked good like this. His blond hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his cheeks were a rosy red. Not to mention his eyes, they were glossed over and unfocused, but they were the most beautiful thing Techno had ever seen. He was a mess, and it was all for Technoblade. 

“Tell me what you want Dream.” He said softly. His voice was low and gravelly, but held such a caring undertone that made Dream positively melt. His breath hitched and his pupils dilated to the point where barley anything was left of the sparking green. 

“I wanna ride you til I can’t remember my own name.” He said bluntly. His gaze flickered down to the floor as he leaned his forehead back against Techno’s thigh.

Techno hummed a noncommittal sound, seemingly mulling it over in his head. His hands moved to cup Dream’s cheeks, forcing the other to look directly at him. “I don’t know Dream. You’ve been a bad boy recently, stirring up trouble with the humans.” He teased. He would eventually give the god what he wanted, but it would definitely be fun to watch him trip over his words, begging for it. 

“Please Techno, I won’t start trouble again.” That was definitely a lie, chaos was Dream’s middle name after all. “I swear, please! I need it so bad, please, please, please please—“ 

“Dream, Shut up.” Techno said harshly, just to see if the younger god would listen. He did, his insistent begging trailing off into a whimper. His lips curled up into a wicked smile as he pet Dream’s hair. “Good boy.”

Dream was a confusing being, that was for sure. He preened at the all attention, and his green gaze softening as he leaned into every gentle touch. He did what he wanted, when he wanted to do it, with no regard for anyone else. He was a god that liked being in control, tugging on the strings on his marionettes, yet this was the exact opposite. He was forced down onto his knee’s, followings Techno’s orders like a dog. 

Techno’s hand scratched at his scalp as he tugged Dream hair, pulling him up. He pulled the younger god to his bed, forcing the other to sit in his lap. “Perhaps I will indulge you, if you give me a good show.” His voice was raspy, barley above a whisper, but Dream new exactly what he wanted. He slipped off his own pants with ease, kicking them off with a grunt. He clicked open the bottle of lube, spreading the substance onto his fingers. 

Techno watched with lazy interest as Dream pushed a finger into himself. His green eyes squeezed shut and he let out a breathy sigh. There was a familiar burn that accompanied the action. It only reminded him how long it’d been since he’d had any sexual encounters. (Dream was reminded of a king,—George was his name—that he had fucked many decades ago. It made him feel a pang if guilt in his chest as he also remembered the cruel way he had torn the vast kingdom down from the inside.) 

But with hesitance, he pushed another finger into his tight hole. His head was throw back in pleasure, as he bruised his lip to stop any unwanted moans from escaping. “Fuck...” he moaned breathlessly, his cheeks a rosy red and his gaze was lust filled. 

Techno seemed more engaged after he added the second fingers, subconsciously telling Dream that his was doing a good job. Callous hands rubbed up and down, occasionally pinching at the skin to leave small red marks. 

Dream began to scissor himself, and it became harder and harder to keep his moans under control. He buried his face in the crook of Techno’s neck for a moment, only to be tugged away. “Nu-uh, I wanna see you’re face.” Techno said. When Dream weakly nodded and techno’s let go of his hair, returning his hands to the blond’s hips. In an attempt to please the blood god, Dream added another finger, and his back arched painfully. He started to thrust in and out with his fingers. He could no longer keep in his moans, his mouth falling open as a string of erotic noises and sharp cusses left his mouth. Techno grinned, whispering dirty praise and filthy noises into his ear. 

Finally, Techno deemed him stretched enough, and gave him thigh a light tap. Dream slid his fingers out with a whine, and shifted into a more comfortable position. “God—please Techno. I need it so bad!” Dream whispered, his voice raspy and tired. 

“Good boy.” He hummed with a triumphant smirk. No matter how much Techno would had loved to tease and play with his lover, his erection was painful in his boxers. He slid his hard-on out of his pants, and it’s sprung up to rest against the curve of Dream’s ass. Almost immediately, the younger god rolled his hips back against Techno’s cock. God he looks so needy. Techno thought. Practically begging to get fucked silly. 

“Can I?” 

“Yeah.”

Dream sunk down, only stopping once half-way through to adjust. Dream’s thighs trembled and his hole twitched as it tried to accommodate the cock inside of him. Techno was a lot bigger than he was expecting, and he almost wished he had fucked himself open with four fingers instead of three. Almost. Dream preened at the pleasurable burn it added, he had always liked a bit of pain but this was so much better.  
  
Techno’s hand rested gently at the small of his back, balancing Dream to keep him from falling. With this newfound security, slowly but surely, Dream began to move his hips up and down. He found a rhythm easily enough, one faster than the slow shallow thrust, but not too fast. He began to fuck himself on Techno’s cock, low moans escaping him.

Technoblade, a god known for his patience, looked to be on his wit’s end. He might’ve gone on a murdering spree if Dream went any slower. He wanted to see Dream scream, and beg for mercy while he fucked up into the other with vigor. Experimentally, he gave a small thrust up into the smaller man. It got him a loud moan and a string of jumbled words like: ‘yes’, ‘please’, ‘fuck’, and ‘oh my gods’. Techno was happy with the reaction he had received and continued with another thrust. 

Dream had to brace himself, his nails digging into Techno’s shoulders as he let out another loud moan. The pinkette smirked, as he watched Dream,enjoying the view. He drank up every little detail of the desperate god. His pink nipples were hard, and Techno just wanted to bite and suck so bad. His tan, freckles skin that Technoblade couldn't wait to mark up with hickeys, and bites. His soft, pump lips were reddened and swollen, and his emerald green eyes were boring at the blood god’s red ones with a silent message: please fuck me. 

And who was Techno to deny him of that? 

“You’re so good for me Dream. Sitting on my cock like a good little slut.” He purred. He pressed his lips to one of his pink nubs, pulling it and licking it. He gazed up at Dream expectantly, a smirk on his face as he listen to the symphony of moans the other let out. 

Technoblade groaned and lifted Dream's hips, slamming him down on his hard member again. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he attempted to lean back. Techno’s hand kept him in place from falling off the bed though.

The pinkette smirked, and continued his assault. He ran his tongue down the blond’s collarbone as his thrusts found a rhythm. He started to thrust his hips in and out of Dream’s tight entrance, groaning and biting at the soft skin, leaving decorative marks along his neck and chest. 

Somewhere in between, Techno had flipped their positions. Dream's back was pressing into the sheets, fluffy dirt blond hair sprawling on the mattress as Techno held his thighs spread and wide. They both stilled for a moment, only the sound of their panting filling the room. “I thought you said I could ride you.” Dream pouted. 

“I like you better underneath me,” Technoblade replied easily. He let his hands wander all over the young god’s body. He would pinch, bite, nip, suck, at all the exposed skin. Dream looked too damn good under him like this. Despite their delay, he began to quickly thrust his hips into Dream’s tight hole. Dream kept moaning and arching his back painfully, as he gripped onto the sheets for dear life. A steady trail of whimpers and moans left his pretty mouth, as Techno leaned down to kiss him. He begged for more, for techno to go harder and faster, for techno to break him. The blood god was more than happy to obliged. 

Techno continued slamming into him, until the thrusts became sloppier. He gripped Dream's soft thighs and buried himself in him, shooting his load into Dream's warm body. The blond choked out a moan, and his own orgasm hit him harder than maybe it should of. He let out another string whimpering and cusses. Techno would have been content to stay like this forever, physically bonded to each other, but eventually he pulled out. Maybe it was worth it to see how Dream's entrance pulse, his pink little hole throbbing after the abuse it had been subjected too. He groan escaped him as he watched his own load dripping out of the freckled boy’s hole.

Dream smiled, pulling Techno down with him and nuzzling the pinkette’s neck, whispering nice things to him. “That was a good suggestion.” Dream murmured, pressing a shorter, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

It didn’t take long before he passed out, naked and leaving techno to clean up the mess. He didn’t seem to mind too much, since Dream’s ethereal beauty was only extenuated when the worry left his face. He looked at peace for once, and Techno’s heart squeezed with a foreign emotion. But that was a endeavor for another day, now, he just wanted to sleep.


	9. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by I’m Begging Here:
> 
> C-can u do dream stuck in a wall pls....? 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive

Prompt: Stuck in wall

Now, you might be asking: how does one end up in this kind of situation? And to answer that question, Dream doesn’t rightfully know himself. But here he was, stuck in a one block wide hole, unable to get out. No matter how he tugged, or scratched, or kicked, he didn’t move an inch. The green-clad man let out a annoyed groan as he went limp in the hole, someone would have to find him eventually and mine him out. Right? 

For the record, someone did find him. “Dream?” The masked man perked up at the sound of another voice, he didn’t know who it was though. 

“Hello?” He said hopefully, once again trying to scratch his way out of the small hole. 

“Are you fucking stuck?” This time, he was able to figure out who the voice belonged too. George, he recognized that posh British accent the second time around, and by extension, the mocking tone that came with it. 

“Yeah, just mine me out. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dream responded hastily. After getting stuck, he wasn’t in the best of moods to deal with George’s insist teasing. But then again, he didn’t really have a choice seeing as he was the one stuck. Hands clamped down on his hips to hold him in place, a hum of satisfaction rising from deep in George’s throat. “George, what are you doing?” Dream asked tentatively, “just mine me out already.”

He attempted to move again, but was punished when George’s nails dug into his sides. “Ow, ow, ow! George!” He whined, eventually stilling. The pressure released, and his hands began to rub calming circles just above the scratches, in an attempt to soothe the skin. 

“How does it feel to be powerless like this Dream?” George asked, confidence dripping from his voice like poison. The implications were clear, Dream was not to do anything without George telling him too. The younger let out a whine, but he didn’t move, nor did he make any attempt to answer the older boy’s question. 

Luckily, the brunette didn’t seem to intent on forcing the blonde to answer him. So he carried on, telling him filthy things. “You’re always such a quick thinker during out manhunts, but now? You can’t do anything, and I can have my way with you.” Dream could feel George’s hard on pressed flush against his ass, making him freeze.

The thought of George having his way with him, while he was stuck made the blonde flush a bright red. There was something so tempting about not being able to do anything. He couldn’t see what George was doing, he couldn’t touch him, nothing. It felt forbidden, taboo even. But he was completely at George’s mercy. Whatever the older boy wanted to do to him, he had to comply.

This might not have been the first time they had sexual encounters, but it was the most risky of all of them. They were out in the middle of the woods for god’s sake. “George, what are you going to do?” His voice was shaky, and unsure. 

“Depends,” came George’s response, feigning thoughtfulness. “What do you want me to do?” His voice was lower than usual, sultry even. Dream shivered at the implications of the brit’s words. He recognized as George’s way of asking for consent. If he said no now, George would mine him out of the hole and they’d forget it ever happened. And if he said yes, he would let George ruin him. 

“Please, fuck me.” Dream voice was gruff, and filled with list. He rolled his hips back against George’s erection in an attempt at friction. The whole situation was starting to make the blood rush to his dick, a obvious bulge forming in his pants. 

George’s laugh was sinister and mocking, as his hand coming down on Dream’s ass with a harsh slap. The younger let out a chocked whimper at the action, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Jesus Christ George. That hurt!” He said breathlessly. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, slut?” He asked. Dream could hear the way he was smirking and getting off on his newfound power over the blonde. His hands teased at the waistband of his pants teasingly. He would pull back the lining of his boxers, only to snap them back against Dream’s skin. When Dream didn’t respond, he continued. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Oh come on now, George.” The blonde groaned, pushing back on the other in an attempt to speed up the process. He was only given another slap on the ass for his impatience. “Ow!” 

“Shut the fuck up.” George growled. If Dream wasn’t already hard, he was now. That voice sent shivers down his spine and made his face flush a bright red. He was never more thankful that George couldn’t see his face. The older boy gave a satisfied hum at Dream’s lack of response, and decided to speed up the process. If Dream was going to be a good boy, he might as well reward him, right? 

He slid off the blonde’s pants and with ease, eliciting a whine from him when the cold air hit his exposed erection. George played with the fat on his ass, kneading and spreading it how he liked. “You’ve always had such a nice ass Dream. It really was a shame that you never bottom when we’re like this.” George said, a chuckle pushing past his lips. 

“I did bottom...like once, I think.” Dream’s pitiful attempt at a defense earned him another harsh slap. 

“Yeah whatever.” George mumbled. 

Dream felt something cold and wet push at the rim of his hole, teasing him, before it entered. The foreign sensation made Dream moan, biting his lip softly. “George...” the words fell from his lips in the form of a soft moan. 

George let Dream adjust to his first finger before moving it after a bit, thrusting it in and out of the blonde. “So cute like this Dream. Normally, I'd just go right it, but because you're new to this I'll be gentle." George said sweetly. Dream rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself back on George’s fingers. The stretch wasn’t much, but he liked the burn it offered his unused hole. 

Dream let out a chocked moaned as George’s second finger pushed past his rim, scissoring him. He didn’t wait long before he added a third finger. The action made Dream arch his back and beg for more. “George please, I need it!” He gasped. The brunette seemed more than happy to oblige. 

His finger’s slipped out, and Dream felt the head of his cock against his hole. He let out a loud keen as George harshly thrusted into the other without warning. “Fuck!” He practically screamed at the action, his hips bucking up in a desperate attempt at friction. “God, so full—George!” 

No matter how much he wanted to fuck into Dream until he couldn’t speak, he knew to let the younger adjust. He was still new to it after all. “So good for me Dream, taking me so well. Fuck...” Geroge babbled, giving an experimental thrust into his best friend. He was rewarded with honey sweet moans, and soft cussing.

Dream moaned out as he could do nothing but take what George was giving him. George abused his hole with fast, and hard thrusts, and the occasional slap on the ass. George sped his pace up, trying to find an angle that would make Dream scream, and beg for mercy. It didn’t take long for him to find it. 

“George-! I’m—fuck!—I’m gonna cum, wait! Dream words trained off into a moan as his orgasm hit him. White ropes of cum hit the ground with what was one of the best orgasms Dream had ever experienced. “Shit-George!”

“Yeah?” George asked casually. He talked as if he wasn’t currently railing the younger boy, with only slight pants to give it away. He delivered another hard slap to the younger boy’s ass, prompting another loud moan.

“AGhnm-more! F-fuCk I need more! Please!” Dream begged. Even if he hadn’t had a chance to recover from his last orgasm, and the fact that he was now shaking—he was still begging for more. 

“Of course baby.” George purred. He sped up his pace until the wet slapping of skin was all they could hear, accompanied by Dream’s slutty moans. 

George grunted, and his pace became sloppy, and rough. He loved the way he could reduce the all-mighty Dream to a whore, desperate for his cock. The thought of that, almost make George cum on the spot. 

Finally, George’s hips began to stutter and he thrusted as deeply as he could into the blonde. He let out a satisfied moan as he released his seed his seed into Dream.

Dream felt tears slip down his face from the feeling of overstimulation and the feeling of George's hot load coating his insides. He felt so full, even as George pulled out to tuck himself back into his pants. 

The brunette, began to stroke his cock before pulling away just as the other was about to cum. He repeated the action until Dream was a sobbing mess under him. “Please! Please George let me cum, I’ve been so good for you! Please let me cum!” He babbled, barley able to form coherent sentences. 

“Okay, baby.” George words were barley above a whisper, so they never reached Dream’s ears. George began to roughly pump his cock until his second orgasm hit. Dream screamed as he felt himself be tipped over the edge. He was shaking from the overstimulation, falling limp as he let the pain waves of pleasure wash over him.

“You look so good like this Dream, such a good little cumdump for me.” He cooed, only getting a weak whine from the younger boy. “I bet you’d love to be left like this so anyone who came along could fill you up.”

“No...I don’t.” He said breathlessly; it was taking every part of him to respond coherently. George laughed, and got out his pickaxe and mined him out. 

“Just a joke.” He said coolly. His jaw dropped open at the state of his best friend. Yeah, he knew that Dream was going to be fucked up but, wow! 

His hair was messy with some strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. His freckled cheeks were stained with tear tracks, and flushed a seemingly impossible shade of red. Tears were still his his eyes, threatening to fall at even the slightly provocation. George couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Dream sent his way.

“It’s not funny!” He whined.

“It totally is,” George snorted, pressing a chaste kiss to his friend’s forehead. He liked the way Dream latched to his body, looping his arms around his neck and burying his face in the space between his shoulder and neck. 

Yeah, Dream was a mess, but a fucking sexy one.


	10. Sick days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️Depiction of vomiting‼️
> 
> Just a simple sick-fic because I was fluff in my life :))

Prompt: Dream gets sick 

Dream had always hated being sick, even since he was a kid. Yeah, he was always thankful for the days off school, but he hated being stuck in bed for an entire day. He couldn’t go out with his friends, and he couldn’t get work done. That combined with a pounding headache, and hovering over a toilet for rest of the day, being sick just wasn’t fun. 

So Dream always made a point to avoid being in places, or doing things that might get him sick. Others thought it was just the boy trying to stay healthy, and support a good lifestyle. His friends knew it was that do he was ever to get sick, he’d probably die of boredom. 

But you can’t avoid getting sick for the entirety of your twenty-one years on this earth. It’s bound to happen eventually, after all! So when Dream woke up on day and he was running a fever, his body didn’t take it well. The first few day he pretended everything was okay, despite hovering over the toilet for most of the night as his body regurgitated it’s contents. 

The second, he didn’t anything but drink a shit tone of water and some ibuprofen. He hoped that if he didn’t eat anything, he wouldn’t have anything to throw up. His body found a way to make him spit up the medicine he had taken. He had learned the hard way, that the pains of constantly dry heaving was much greater than the burn in his throat after he actually threw up. He made a mental note to never do it again. 

By the third day, he was bedridden. Dream’s body was sore and aching, and he barely had enough energy to get up and replace his water before promptly passing out for most of the day. His mask was set onto his nightstand besides the alarm clock. There was no point in wearing it if he was going to be passed out cold. 

***

His body was freezing cold, despite the warm temps tired in the house. No matter how many blankets he piled onto himself, he could never seem to get warm. 

There was a hard knock at his door, but Dream couldn’t be bothered to get it. “Come in!” He shouted as loud as he could from his bedroom. His throat was strained and scratchy, unable to do much other than rasp. It seemed to work, because he heard the soft click and slam of it opening and closing. Whoever was here was definitely pissed off at him, that was definitely going to be a hassle to deal with. 

He heard heavy footsteps make there way to his room, before stopping abruptly in front of his door. Dream only buried himself further between his coffin of blankets. The door opened, the action gentler than before, which Dream was thankful for. “Where were you? We were going to spar today.” Came Technoblade’s monotone voice. If he listened close enough, you might be able to hear the utter disbelief in his voice, but Dream wasn’t listening. 

“‘M sorry Techno.” He said reaching out of his pile to take a sip of water. “I slept in.” 

“You never sleep in.” Techno responded flatly, his lips pulled into a sneer. He was skeptical of the normally energetic Dream’s sluggish behavior. 

“Is it honestly that hard for you to believe that I’m capable of sleeping in, I’m hurt!” He tried to joke, it only fell flat. The chuckle he let out was tired, and forced. 

“Are you sick?” Techno seemed to pick up that something was wrong with his sparring partner. Normal Dream couldn’t sleep in even if it was to save his life. He would be bouncing off the walls with the amount of energy he had. He was up at the crack of dawn every single morning, and ready to start the day before the thought of waking up had even crossed anyone’s mind. (Sometimes, if Techno stayed up late enough, he would be able to catch the a tired Dream before he got ready. He liked that Dream the most.)

But something was wrong with this Dream. It was unnatural to see him so tired towards the middle of the day. He didn’t have the same charm to him as he did in the early hours of the morning. Tentatively, Techno pressed his palm to his forehead and frowned, “you have a fever Dream.” 

“Yeah, I know...” He pouted. Craving attention, he leaned into Techno’s touch, closing his eyes. He wanted to rest there for more than just a moment, but the pinkette pulled away his hand. Dream whined in protest but eventually snuggled up to his pillow instead. Technobalde was warm, and his pillow was just too damn cold. 

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked.

“I don’t want to throw up.” Dream hummed as he pulled the pillow closer to his body. Technoblade wasn’t very satisfied with that answer.

“It’ll hurt if you don’t eat something, Dream.” He pressured.

“I know, I have a few packets of ramen if the cabinets if you want to make that.” He offered. “I’m going to take a nap.” 

“Okay.” 

***

Dream awoke to the familiar aroma of cooked ramen. He sighed, and he slowly but surely got out of his bed. He swung a blanket around his shoulder’s like a cape as he wandered to the kitchen. It was a basic green with a black trim, but it still one of his favorites. He found Technoblade with a bowl of ramen in one hand, and a fork in the other. “Good afternoon, Dream.” He hummed, amusement rippling through his voice. 

“Good afternoon, Techno.” Dream said tiredly. “Do you have any more of that?” He asked, getting straight to the point. Another thing Technobalde loved and hated about the green-eyed man was his bluntness. It both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes he admired the way Dream was upfront and confrontational with his feelings, he made it very clear when he liked or didn’t like something. Or times, Dream just didn’t think. He said what he wanted without a care in the world. 

“Yeah, in the pot.” Technobalde replied easily, slipping into a comfortable silence between him and the blonde. He watched with a casual disinterest as Dream got a bowl from his cabinets and poured the rest of the noodles into it. He grabbed another fork and began to eat.

“This is good, how’d you make it?” Dream pipped up after his first few bites. He barley waited for himself to stop speaking as he scooped another forkful of noodles into his mouth. 

“It’s ramen. I follow the instructions on the back.” 

***

Techno’s hand filtered through his blond locks, as his diamond gaze soft and caring, unlike the usual hard glares and bored glances. On the other hand, Dream’s eyes held a cocktail of emotions in them, they always have. He was happy but tired, satisfied yet longing for more, and so much more. “Hey Techno?” He asked. 

The older made a sound in the back of his throat, prompting the other to continue. He did. “Why are you still here?” He asked. “That came out wrong—I don’t know. You could have left hours ago, and it’s not like we’ve been talking much.” Dream couldn’t quite put his feelings into words. Yes, he was happy that Technoblade had enough of a heart to stay with him, but he was confused as to why. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked.

Dream shot up into a sitting position. He immediately regretted his actions and slumped back down into his cocoon of blankets and pillows. “No, of course not! I was just curious, I like it that you’ve been staying with me.” He tried to explain, the words got all jumbled in his brain. 

Thankfully, the other seemed to understand what he was trying to say. “Then I’ll stay.” Techno replies, as simple as that. His hand continued to curl Dream’s soft locks around his finger. 

“Thank you, Techno.” 

***

The next time Dream was woken up, it was because he was about to empty his stomachs contents into the toilet. Technoblade too, was awoken to the horrid sounds of Dream’s regurgitation. He scrambled to his feet, almost knocking over the chair he was in. “Dream?” He asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Said blonde was clutching the sides of the toilet, pants escaping him in rasps. He looked like a mess, to say the least. 

His throat burned as the ramen he had earlier pushed past his esophagus. His stomach clenched as he heaved, trying to get rid of whatever was plaguing his body. “T-Techno...” he rasped. His voice was weak, and quiet, the words would have fallen on deaf ears if Techno had not been right beside him. 

“It’s hurts so much Techno.” Tears we’re building up in his eyes as he rested his head on the seat, trying to get some sort of relief. Techno rubbed calming circles on his back as he tried to think of what to say. 

He never said anything. 

***

The fourth day, Dream had finally gotten over the virus that plagued three days of his existence. He was back to his usual self, waking up at the crack of dawn for the first time, in what felt like forever. He let out a satisfied sigh as he cracked his back. His satisfaction faltered, replaced with embarrassment when he saw Techno sleeping in the chair beside his bed. He had been too weak to tell him to go home the previous night. Dream almost felt guilty for keeping the pinkette captive for so long, almost. 

He got out of bed to make coffee for the two of them. The least he could do, was make Techno a cup for all the effort he had put into caring for Dream. He put the roast into the machine, then the water, before fiddling with the buttons to find the right settings. He wanted to make it just the way Technoblade liked it. To repay him. 

***

“Are you feeling better?” Came the soft, familiar, monotone voice of Technoblade. Dream hummed and passed him the mug, which the other regarded skeptically. 

He eventually shrugged it off and made himself a cup, Dream finally spoke up. “Yeah, I do.”

“That’s good.” Techno said tiredly as he took a long sip of the liquid. He was pleasantly surprised to find it was made exactly how he liked it, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Hey Techno?” Dream sighed, trying to find the way to string together his words in a way that made sense. He took his time, and Techno waited patiently. “I just want to say thank you. You didn’t have to stay with me, but you did. It was nice, I owe you.”

“Hell Dream. I expect two stacks of potatoes in my chest by the end of the week.” Techno grinned as he took another sip of coffee. The disbelief on Dream’s face was enough for him to comfortably fall back into old habits. Dream made an offended noise, spouting nonsense about how he took back everything he said. But in the end, he was still very thankful. If it cost him a few potatoes, it would still be worth it.

For technoblade, it was always worth it.


	11. You’re different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really craving some dreamnoblade content recently, so if you have any requests pertaining to that ship, please send them in. Thank you! :DD

Prompt: God!Techno x Dream

As a blood god, you think people would eventually stop trying to kill you, right? Nope. It was almost the exact opposite. Everyday there was a new challenger at his shrine, looking to test their skills against a god. They would make the daring journey from whatever small town they came form, clawing up the mountain into freezing temperatures to challenge him. Crimson would soak the snow not long after their arrival, bodies swiftly buried by inches of fresh snow before nightfall. Hubris was so deeply rooted in every human, they don’t even recognize it as their downfall. 

The wind whipped mercilessly against both the god, and the man who stood in front of him. The blackened sky surrounded them like a blanket, in stark contrast to the freshly fallen snow across the rocky ground. Technoblade paid him no mind, other than disinterested glances. He would be the same as all the others, and his presence would be forgotten by the morning. 

That was not to say the man himself was not of notable interest. He surely was, looks-wise at least. He was tall, and definitely above the six foot mark. He wore a large, like green hoodie that hid his build, along with a darker forest-green cloak atop of it, pinned at his left shoulder with a silver brooch. From what Technoblade could tell, he seemed to be skinner than most. All the men who had previously challenged him always made a point to show off their muscles, while this man made a point to conceal them. His hood was pulled up over his head, just barley covering the tips of his dirt brown locks. But the most noticeable of all features, was the mask that covered his entire face. It was a white porcelain mask, with a crudely drawn smiley-face on it. 

He carried a axe over his shoulder, and a shield in his other hand. His posture would have seemed relaxed and uncaring, if not for his hands twitching around the handle of the axe with anticipation. “Hey.” 

Techno was quiet surprised when he spoke, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Hello?” His words came out more of a question than he had intended. This man perplexed him the longer they interacted. His voice was honey smooth, he sounded calm, and even...flirty? Techno wasn’t should if he heard right, but there was definitely something different about the way he spoke. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know how this goes. But I challenge you, Lord Technoblade.” The stranger said, and Technoblade let out a heavy sigh. His previous curiosity had been shattered, and he was forced back into reality. There was only ever one reason to trek up his mountain, and that was to challenge him to a fight. Now matter how different this man looked, he was still human. All humans were the same. 

“Of course.” 

The battle commenced without a second the spare, the two launched themselves at each other. They’re blades crossed only once before his opponent was set on the defensive. He ducked behind his shield, blocking strong hits from the god. The clanging over metal resonated throughout the mountain as they danced around each other, searching for weak points. 

Something Technoblade learned quickly, was that the man was fast. He was agile and acrobatic, twisting in ways that would have been impossible if not for his lean figure. He was able to dodge things that he probably shouldn’t have. He was strong too. His hits were heavy, though not as much as Techno’s, but they would have caused a lot of damage as any had connected. 

Techno’s sword lodged itself into the other’s shield, and he took the leverage the raise his axe and swing down at Techno. It would have been a good hit, had Techno not moved out fo the way in the last second. His sword was firmly lodged into the shield, and the man was slowly backing away with it. With a weapon, or without, Technoblade continued his assault. At least this tactic seemed to catch the other off guard, as he delivered a swift to his shins. 

The green-clad man toppled over, landing on his back. “Fuck...” he cursed quietly. Techno didn’t care, and he used the momentum to tug his sword out of the wooden shield. He swung the blade down at his enemy, only for it to connect with his shield. Techno grit his teeth, that damn shield was really starting to annoy him. It made sure none of his hits would ever connect, so that the fight lasted longer than it should have. 

The man delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, pushing him off. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to put distance between each other. Technoblade didn’t care, and the fight continued. Finally, Technoblade was allowed for a good blow on the man. His sword slashed through his hoodie, a long cut appearing along his left shoulder. The shield was now forgotten on his ground as he attempted to continue with just his acrobatics. 

Luckily, he was able to get a few good hits on the blood god as well. They came to a stand still for a few moments, they’re breaths coming out in heavy pants, but it didn’t last long. They were both back at it within a minute or less. This time, Technoblade was put on the defensive as an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder, wrangling a pained cry out of the god. He hadn’t even noticed the crossbow the other held until it was too late. 

He pressure Techno with hard hits, that were mostly countered with ease. Technobalde did not take this new injury lightly, the embers fanned into a fire in his chest. He wanted—no needed, to beat this man. He picked up the discarded shield and pushed the other back, before continuing with on onslaught of attacks. 

With one swift slash of his diamond sword, the man’s mask was broken into two pieces. He didn’t get a chance to look properly, as it caused the man to panic. His axe was raised to block his face, and any following attacks. Technoblade delivered a swift kick to his chest instead. His grip on the axe lessened as it skidded away, off to be covered by snow. Techno held his sword against his neck. That was the most exhilarating fight he had had in centuries.

Now, he could clearly see the man’s face, and by the gods was he beautiful. Freckles dotted his cheeks like constellations in the night sky, and blonde curls framed his face perfectly. The man had the brightest green eyes that Technoblade had ever seen. He had a sharp jawline but chubby cheeks that shouldn’t match as well as they did. Scars were littered throughout his face. The one above his left eye, one on their cheek, as well as one over the bridge of his nose. His mouth was quirked upwards in nervous smile. “Wow...” he said breathlessly. 

“Who are you?” Technoblade asked cautiously. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be the part where you kill me? I mean, I’m like ninety perfect sure I was a hand sticking out of the snow on my way up here.” The chuckle that followed was nervous. He was hyperaware of the sword pressed to his throat. His gaze flickered between the diamond blade and Techno’s face, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Answer the question.” Techno responded flatly, unamused with the other’s feeble attempt at small talk. 

“Dream.” He said breathlessly. His green eyes squeezed shut as he braced for impact. He waited for the inevitable pain of the sword slashing his throat. Techno’s gaze softened uncharacteristically, and he knew he didn’t really want to kill this man—no, Dream. The voices that plagued his thoughts screamed at him to keep him near. 

He was special. 

“Dream.” Techno repeated, the name was odd yet simple. It seemed to describe the man perfectly after all. He released his blade from his place near Dream’s neck, sheathing it. He watched with interested as Dream’s eyes fluttered open to meet Techno’s stare. There was a cocktail of the emotions in those eyes, the most prominent of which being confusion. “Will you stay with me?” 

He mentally face palmed himself for the awkward way the words came out. There were so many other ways to ask the same question, and he only succeeded in making himself look like a fool. He tried to keep his face neutral to hide his embarrassment, and it might have been the hardest thing he had to do in his three thousand year lifespan. 

Dream stumbled over his words, his brows knitting together as he searched for the lie in Techno’s face. He couldn’t find anything. “Lord Technoblade, I—what? You aren’t gonna kill me?” He asked, cautiously. 

“Nope.” The god took a step back from the mortal, before extending his hand to Dream. He graciously accepted and hoisted himself off the ground, the satisfying crack of his joints following. His hands fell to his side, twitching like they had before the battle, but this time from anxiety instead of anticipation. This was a very different Dream than the one who had challenged him, maybe it was because of the mask he had broken earlier. He felt bad about that. 

“I’m sorry about your mask.” Technoblade said, pursing his lips. 

The corner of his lips quirked downwards into a frown. “What? Oh yeah, it’s fine.” It wasn’t. “I’ll um—yeah, I’ll stay with you.” Dream let out another nervous laugh, his gaze pinned to the ground. As if reminded of its existence, he paced over to where the two halves of the mask laid. He crouched down to pick them up, holding one half in each hand. Techno only felt worse as he watched Dream stare at them. He had such fondness in his eyes, yet at the same time, his heart looked like it might’ve shattered into a thousand pieces. 

“Cool.” Techno said.

“Cool.” Dream echoed.

***

Techno’s fingers filtered through Dream’s dirt blonde hair, it had gotten quite long since their original encounter. The other was currently sleeping, his lips pulled into a pout as a pillow pressed creases into his face. It was rare that Techno would get to see him like this, for the other was always up before the crack of dawn. But the sun had not yet been pulled over the horizon, and the soft glow of candlelight was the only thing illuminating the room. He liked seeing Dream like this, peaceful. He was safe from all the troubles of the outside world. 

Mine, the voices in his head whispered, and for one, he couldn’t agree more. He had never been more grateful for the man to climb his mountain and challenge him. He was never more thankful that he had asked Dream to stay with him, and never more thankful that he said yes.

The mortal stirred in his sleep, flopping over onto his side to face Technoblade. “Good morning, Techie,” he purred, green eyes filled with such love. 

“Good morning, Dream boy.” He laughed. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with this mortal, no matter how impossible. He would do anything to keep Dream with him. Anything.


	12. Pain changes people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I want angst. Also, y’all thought Techie and Dream boy were cute in the last chapter so they make another appearance here. No need to thank me(please thank me this literally took forever and I still rushed the ending).

Prompt: Dream needs a place to stay 

There was a knock at his door late at night. Techno almost didn’t hear it over the cackling of the thunder, and pounding of the rain on pavement. Techno ignored it. It must have been a package he ordered, he could take it inside later. The knocking became more insistent after a minute or two of no answer. Definitely not a package then. With a groan, Techno hobbled over to the door, opening it. The obscene words he had ready died in his throat as he saw who was in front of him. 

“Dream?” 

“Hey Techno. How’s it going?” The blonde said. His high school friend—no, rival was a better word—was standing in front of him with a crooked smile on his face. It was a forced smile, and Techno could see right through his facade. He was soaking wet from the rain, his clothes were tattered as well. His hoodie was a couple sized to big smeared with dirt(and what looked like dried blood, but Techno elected to ignore that). He had a old leather jacket draped over his shoulders, that also seemed to be too big for him to actually fit into. The only clothing that fit him were the pair of sweatpants he was wearing, and they too were smeared with dirt and had holes at his knees. 

He had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and it looked like it might’ve been the only new thing he had bought in a while. Still, it was worn and just as dirty as the rest of him. From the zipper that was open, Techno could see a half-empty water bottle as well as the edge of another hoodie and a bag of unopened goldfish.

The man looked absolutely miserable, not anything at all like the bubbly rival he had been in high school. “Can I come inside, I don’t want him to catch a cold?” Dream asked, when Techno didn’t respond to his question. He seemed to shy away from the odd look he was given, and his hand rested softly on his neck, rubbing the pressure point there. Techno was no fool, he recognized it as a nervous tick, no matter how unique it seemed. 

That seemed to shake Techno out of his thoughts, “who’s ‘him’?” He asked. He caught movement behind Dream, his gaze immediately flickering down to a small kid hiding behind the blonde. “Oh, yeah come inside.” He said sheepishly, standing aside to let them in. 

He almost missed the thank you Dream uttered as he stepped inside. The kid stared up at him with big, round blue eyes and Techno felt a pang of guilt swell up in his chest. The kid couldn’t be any older then four years old. His hair was brunette, unlike Dream’s blonde, but they were both wearing oversized green shirts. The kid was clutching a small blue plushy to his chest, and his grip noticeably tightened as he stared back at Techno. 

He closed the door behind the pair, “so, you’ve got a kid now?” He asked awkwardly, tearing his gaze away from those blue eyes. 

“I guess, he’s my little brother. Say hi, Tubbo.” Dream said just as awkwardly, and the kid made a small noise of discontent. Dream didn’t push him, and got back to the topic at hand. His rival was never one to beat around the bush. “Look Technoblade, can we...” be trialed off, searching for the right words. “Can we stay here for a little while. It’s just until I can get back on my feet, then we’ll get outta your hair. I promise.” 

“Why? What about Sapnap or George.” Techno asked dumbly, immediately regretting his word choice. His rival tensed up at the question, and he squeezed Tubbo’s hand. The kid only leaned his head against Dream’s leg in comfort. 

“I...I got evicted from my last apartment and I just needed somewhere to stay. Sapnap is having his own troubles, and George is back in London. I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Dream tried his best to explain his situation, “I’m sorry. Just for the night Techno, please I’ll take anything you’d give me. I can’t live on the streets again, not now. Not with him.” His gaze was pleading, and the smile had been dropped a long time ago.

Techno’s brows furrowed at the word ‘again’. Something must have happened in between the five years since high graduation, and it wasn’t good—that was for sure. “I have a guest bedroom you can use.” He said simply. He might have been rivals with Dream when they were in high school, but that didn’t mean he was going to turn away a starving man with a kid for fuck’s sake. 

A smile crept onto his features. It want a big one, and it probably didn’t encompass the wide spectrum of emotions the blonde was feeling at the moment, but it was something. A smile, no matter how tired it was, was still a smile at the end of the day. “Thank you so much Techno. Seriously, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Dream said, his hand reached out to pull Techno into a hug. It faltered for a money and fell back at his sides, “ah...sorry. I should probably get clean first.”

“The bathroom’s down the hall. I can get you a towel.” Techno said helpfully. Dream gave a curt nod, and a sweet smile. 

***

The first night with Dream was peaceful. The blonde made a point to stay out of his way whenever they were around each other. He would rarely ask techno for things if he could do it himself,and when they did interact Dream kept things short and sweet as to not be a bother. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he hated seeing his high school rival like this. He missed the same Dream that would fight him behind the school just because he was bored. Now, that Dream had faded to leave behind a hollow shell that was a tired older brother with no money, no food, and no home. It seemed impossible how much pain could change a person. 

Tubbo began to warm up to him too, even to the point where he’d asked to be picked up every now and then. One night, he even fell asleep in Techno’s bed. The pinkette never had the heart to move him, and he fell asleep on the couch that night. Sometimes, he swore he could catch glimpses of the old Dream whenever the blond would play with Tubbo.

But one week turned into two, and soon he couldn’t ignore the swelling feeling in his chest any longer. 

It was late in the afternoon, and Dream was sitting in the guest bedroom playing with Tubbo again. He was kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair playfully, a bright smile on his face. It made Techno’s heart wrench painfully, feelings of misery and angst swelling up in his chest. “Dream?” He asked cautiously, leaning in the doorframe of the guest bedroom. He didn’t miss the way the other flinched or the way his smile faltered. He pulled the small boy into a hug, giving Tubbo another kiss on his cheek before standing up. 

“Go sit on the bed Tubbo, I have to talk to Techno for a second. I’ll be right back.” Dream said, before closing the door behind him. His postured changed completely. It became stiff and tense, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. “I’m sorry Techno, I know it’s taking a long time, but I’m trying—I swear.” He started immediately. His gaze was fixated on the floor, studying the hardwood underneath them as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever come across. 

“No, that wasn’t what I—damnit.” Techno bit his tongue, trying to get the words out properly. “Do you want to stay here Dream? Like, living with me?” He asked awkwardly, making weird hand motions to emphasize his point. 

Dream froze at the question, a glimmer of hope his his emerald green eyes as the finally glanced up to lock with his soft gaze. For a moment, Technoblade though he made the wrong decision by asking the man to stay with him. Anxiety crawled at his throat as silence filled the air between them. Finally, Dream spoke up. “Techno, can I?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically small for someone of his stature. 

“Yeah, you can. Please do, actually.” 

For the first time since Dream had showed up, the blonde pulled Techno into a hug without any hesitation. He held on tightly to the back of his shirt, mumbling perfuse “thank you”‘s and “I’m sorry”’s and Sven some, “I’m trying”’s. If Techno’s felt hot tears wet the space between his shoulder and neck, he ignored it. He rubbed calming circles onto his back as he let the other cry onto his shoulder. 

***

The rest of the month flew by without any incidents. Despite the initial hiccups, Techno found that he and Dream’s routines fit very well together. Technoblade would finish his first cup of coffee just early enough that he got to watch a disheveled dream stumbling into the kitchen, looking for something to kickstart his morning. 

“Good morning, Dream Boy.” Techno hummed, mirth laced within his words. He would him an mug, which the other would gladly accepted. 

“Good morning Techie.” The blonde would hum playfully. 

The two had fallen back on old habits after their confrontation. Techno was starting to see that same spark again whenever they had playful interaction like these. Tubbo would sometimes roll out of bed to join them in the early mornings, and they almost seemed like a family. He liked these mornings when the stress of a new day hadn’t reared it head, and they could pretend everything was okay again. Tubbo was pulling on the leg of his sweatpants, asking to be held. Techno obliged, cradling the small child in one arm while he drank his coffee. 

“Dream said he likes you. Are you Dream’s boyfriend now?” Tubbo asked bluntly. 

Dream almost spit out of coffee he had just taken a sip of, swallowing it down harshly instead. “Tubbo! You-I-what?” He chocked ho on his words, face reddening in embarrassment. Techno had been stunned into silence, his gaze flickering from the oblivious Tubbo to the embarrassed Dream. 

“Oh yeah?” Techno prompted. 

“Yeah, he said that he like-liked you last night though.” Tubbo continued, and Dream hastily scrambled over to Technoblade. He had a lazy smirk on his face as Dream profusely tried to get the kid to stop talking. 

“Yeah—as a friend Tubbo! Not like—he’s not my boyfriend Tubbo!” He shifted his brother out of Techno’s arms, settling his down on the ground. 

“No, you said you like-liked him—“ 

Dream cut him off before he could say anymore, his face burning with embarrassment. “Go back to your room, ‘Kay? I’ll be there in a second, I swear.” He ushered the child away, who waddled around the corner back to the quest bedroom. Dream covered his face with his hands, letting out a groan. “I-I’m sorry. He’s just—he didn’t mean it.” The blonde stumbled over his frantic apologies. 

Techno softly caressed his cheek, “Dream it’s okay. I’m pretty sure I like you too.” 

Dream had two reactions to the action. He wanted to jolt away, push techno back and pretend nothing ever happened, and he wanted to lean into the touch and stay in those string arms for the rest of the day. The first option won. 

Dream pushed his rival’s—no friend’s?—hand away from his face and turned back to grab his mug from the countertop. Techno’s gaze saddened as his hand fell back to his side. This wasn’t the first time he saw how desperately Dream wanted to be loved, only to pull away of his own accord. Dream’s hand rested on his own neck, rubbing the pressure point in a nervous habit, as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. It reminded him that no matter how much he tried to get his dream back, he might never be the same. It seemed impossible how much pain could change a person. 

Techno was reminded how how tired Dream really was. Sure the bags under his eyes were lessened since he had been staying, but his posture still screamed of exhaustion. “Hey, what about this. Do you want to stream with me?” He asked, trying to cheer the other up. A chill stream while playing a mindless block game was always relaxing for him. So why not let Dream join him for once. 

He glanced up at the other, “I didn’t know you streamed?” He hummed softly. 

Techno’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “Oh yeah, I do YouTube for a living. I forgot to mention that, I just normally stream while you guys are sleeping.” He tried to explain, “so you in, or you out?” 

“Why not?” Dream said with a shrug. 

***

His chat was going wild when he introduced Dream, spamming random letters and donations started flooding in asking if they were dating. “Holy shit Techno, why is it going so fast!” Dream said in disbelief as he watched chat scroll across the monitor. 

Techno laughed, “just ignore them.” He said with a crooked smile. Dream looked the happiest he had in the month they have lived together. He loaded into Minecraft, starting a new world for the blonde. 

“Is that a fucking bee? Since where do they have those in Minecraft?” Dream grinned, letting out a genuine laugh. A wave of nostalgia was washing over him as he played the familiar block game. 

“Dream my monetization!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait, I’ll go get Tubbo. He’s going to love this.” Dream said, shuffling to get out of his seat. The moment he left the room with an excited, ‘I’ll be right back’ Techno was flooded with questions from chat. 

Who’s tubbo?

Is that your boyfriend?

Before Technoblade could even begin to answer the questions, Dream was back with Tubbo. He say down with the small boy in his lap, “look sweetie, Techno has bees!” Dream cooed, moving his character to look the bees.

Tubbo let out a gasp, his eyes filled with childish wonder. “Bees!” He gasped, “Dream, Dream, look at the bees!” He pointed at the screen with enthusiasm, causing the pair to laugh fondly at him. At this point, chat has nearly exploded with more questions.

Technodad, was one of the ones that showed up the most. Techno pointed dismissed the theory, explaining that Dream was just a friend and that Tubbo was his little brother. 

The stream continued for another hour before Dream eventually left to tuck Tubbo into bed. “Goodbye chat!” He bid his goodbyes to the chat, before turning to tubbo. “C’mon baby, you know it’s your bedtime.” He whispered to the boy, who was already falling asleep in his lap. He made a noise of discontent and mumbled about the bees. “Yeah, I know you like bees baby.” He has his hand on the doorknob, glancing back at Technoblade for one last moment. “Good night Techie.” He said just before he left, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Good night, Dream.” Techno shut everything down, saying his own goodbyes to the chat. Of course they were obsessing over the nickname, but much like the rest of the accusations, he paid them no mind. “Make sure to subscribe to Technoblade you nerds. Byeeeee!” He ended the stream and stood up to join Dream.

***

Three months passed, than four, and soon enough it had been five months since Dream had been living with him. They lived comfortably comfortably, the illusion of a family was becoming realer each day. Dream had made a staying up, and join Techno on streams, and the pinkette relished in the small gesture. In turn, Techno would spoil both Dream and Tubbo with the cash he made as a YouTuber. Dream said it was unnecessary, but it did nothing to deter him. 

“You’ve been acting like an overprotective husband recently Techno,” Dream laughed, and Techno pulled him into his lap. “God, I love you so much.” He said, before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth.

Techno perked up at that, a hopeful smile on his face. “I love you too Dream.” He squeezed Dream’s torso as he pulled his closer. “Maybe one day I can be your real husband.” Dream grinned, despite the fact that couldn’t see him. His eyes were filled with tears, happy ones. 

“Maybe.” He whispered.

Sometimes pain changes people. You can feel as if you are drowning as anxiety fills your lungs like water. But someone will always be there to pull you out, to help you, to care for you, and to love you. Pain may change you, but sometimes you need to embrace change so you can grow.


	13. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ZuZu0987654321:
> 
> 😶!! I was wondering could you do a mother hen dream kinda of thingy? I mean you don't have to bc your must be exhausted. Oh! Nice work btw you a fantastic writing skills
> 
> I was actually planning something else for this chapter, but my brain decided it didn’t want to write that. So I tried my best :))

Prompt: Overprotective!Dream x Sapnap 

Sapnap works himself a little too hard sometimes. Like today, he had already been working on editing a video for almost seven hours now. He had started at nine PM, and if a few more coffee cups started to pile up on his desk, that wasn’t anyone else’s business. The harsh, blinding light of the computer screen filled the room. Sapnap has to squint to see as he continued dragging audio files around the screen. He had many of the same lines playing over and over again in his headphones as he tried to figure out if he wanted to keep the clip in or not.

A soft knock came tapping at his office door, so soft that he might’ve missed it. He didn’t. 

“Sapnap?” 

A recognizable voice called out to him. It was Dream’s, his roommate and lover. Sapnap felt a pang of guilt swell in his chest, he promise to go to bed early, didn’t he? His voice was soft, and addled with sleep, yet it had that familiar huff that Dream would always put on when he was annoyed. Sapnap already knew he was going to be chewed out by the older, one way or another. 

He slid his headphones off his head, letting them sit around his neck. “You should go to bed Dream, it’s getting pretty late. I’ll come to bed once I’m finished with this, promise.” He knew how hypocritical it sounded, and Dream picked up on it too. Almost as an afterthought, he added: “it shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Sapnap.” Dream signed, punching the bridge of his nose. “You said the same thing two hours ago. C’mon, you need sleep too!” He tried to reason. Thing about both Sapnap and Dream, they were both really, really stubborn. Sapnap was dead set on finishing this video, his sleep schedule be dammed. 

Arms wrapped around his torso and he felt Dream’s head rest atop his own. He could imagine the soft pout Dream was wearing on his face, as Sapnap’s gaze returned to the screen. Dream made an annoyed noise and pressed a kiss to the top of others head. Once more, sounds of typing, clicking, scrolling, filled the room. “This time, I mean it Dream. I only have an hour or so left of work to do.” Sapnap said.

The arms around his torso tightened and pull him closer. “The video can wait til the morning. Come to bed, Sapnap.” He pleaded. “Please, for me?” He added almost as an after thought.

“I-“

Any argument was quelled by Dream’s soft puppy bog eyes, god Sapnap couldn’t say no to those. And Dream knew exactly what he was doing, as he pulled Sapnap out of the office chair. “C’mon, come to bed with me Sapnap.” He said softly. His gaze flickered to the screen once, before back to his lover. With a sigh, he gave in. 

Dream pulled him along to the bedroom, careful to keep them from bumping into anything. Before he knew it, he was laying in a comfortable bed with Dream curled up next to him. The blonde in question, had his face buried between his shoulder and bicep. He had an arm slung carelessly over Sapnap’s chest, and their legs were tangled together like a puzzle only they understood. 

He could feel the tiredness deep in his bones, from the moment he laid down. But for the love of all things holy, he couldn’t call asleep. His hands twitched restlessly, begging to be put to work. He wanted to type, and click and scroll, and do—something!

He craned his neck to look at his lover beside him, and for a moment he felt that same pang of guilt in his chest. He felt bad for keeping Dream up this late. He could see the just behind the mop of dirty blonde hair, the clock on their nightstand. It was already well on its way to five AM, setting a frown on his face. He ran a hand through that fluffy blonde hair, in an odd attempt to distract himself. 

“Nick?” Dream hummed sleepily. 

“Clay.” Sapnap said. 

Real names were something that they rarely used. It was always sapnap this, Dream that. The words felt foreign and heavy on his tongue, unnatural in conversation. Hell, pet names were used more commonly than this. It made Sapnap feel as if he had done something wrong. If he looked over, he could see that Dream was blushing, sheepish after letting the words slip out. So Sapnap didn’t look over. 

“You know—“ Dream started before cutting himself off. His brows knitted together as to tried to phrase the words more carefully in his head. If Sapnap wasn’t completely terrified of his boyfriends next words, he may have found it cute. Finally, he seemed to get the words out. “You know I love you, right?” Dream asked. 

Well, Sapnap wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that. “Yeah.” He said, and if his voice cracked slightly when he spoke, it wasn’t anyone else’s business. He felt Dream’s hand reach up to cup his cheeks, forcing his gaze down to look at the other. Tired amber eyes met forest green. 

“I just worry about you Sapnap. It’s not that I don’t trust you to take care of yourself, it’s just sometimes I worry you push too yourself hard. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Dream was sincere, he meant well, but that didn’t stop the words from carving a hole into Sapnap’s chest and ripping his heart out. 

“Oh.” It felt like the only thing sapnap could say at the time. 

Dream pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you, and I’m not ever going to stop loving you Sapnap. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. I want you to stay safe Sapnap. Can you promise me you’ll stay safe?” He asked. 

Sapnap stayed quiet, seemingly mulling it over in his head. He wanted to promise so bad, but he didn’t want to lie to Dream. 

“Sapnap, can you promise me you’ll try?” Dream asked again. 

“...”

“...”

“I promise, Dream.” He said finally. “I promise that I will try and stay safe, for you.”

With that said, the duo held each other close, and Sapnap pressed a kiss to Dream’s forehead. Both their hearts were beating fast, and they both silently begged the other not to notice. Their bodies were tired, despite their racing minds. Sapnap smiled, and for a moment they stayed like that, breathing together, and Dream’s touch gentle yet firm at the same time. 

Dream settled back against the pillows and turned towards Sapnap who snaked an arm under his side, pulling him close. His other hand came up to brush Dream’s hair away from his face before settling against his jaw.  
  
Dream’s hands were soft and callous at the same time. But it didn’t matter, because he was warm, even as he made a habit of tracing his index finger on the skin just behind Sapnap’s ear. He seemed to do it unconsciously, as he rested against Sapnap’s chest with his eyes closed.  
  
Sapnap was comfortable like this, holding each other close. Dream was warm, like a human furnace against the cool of the night. He let out a content hum, and rested his head atop Dream’s. His arms were awkwardly folded his around Dream’s waist, grabbing at the soft material of the hoodie. He closed his eyes, and let sleep pull him away. It felt good to hold Dream close and fall asleep together. It was safe here, like all of his worries had left his mind.

It felt so right.


	14. Assassin attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, but I read another fic kinda like this and I went hmmmmm sounds good to me. Now you have this, thank you for your time.

Prompt: Assassin!Dream x King!Techno

It wasn’t very often that Dream found himself tied down to a king’s bed. Tied down to a bed, maybe? But never a king’s bed. Said king was currently pacing around the room, presumably trying to figure out what to do with him. 

“Is this a bad time to tell you I’m not into bondage?” Dream quipped. He pulled tightly against the bonds, they didn’t budge(not even a little). 

But, his quip didn’t seem to get the attention of the king. His head snapped up to look at Dream. “Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my room.” He demanded, and Dream found the way his eyebrows knitted together in confusion strangely cute. 

“Such a filthy mouth for someone of your status, your majesty.” He joked. 

Technoblade was not amused. “Answer me, or I’ll just kill you.” He said sternly. 

Dream huffed and tacked ‘no humor’ onto his long list of why he hated royals. “It’s Dream, your majesty.” He said plainly, rolling his eyes from under the safety of his mask. Techno raised an eyebrow skeptically, prompting Dream to continue. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious why I’m here in the middle of the night. I’m sure you know exactly how many people would pay big bucks to have you six feet under the ground.” Dream said, his joke teetering on the edge between serious, and jovial. “Don’t you, your majesty?” He added, almost as an afterthought. 

“I do.” Technoblade deadpanned. “Now the question is, how did ya get into the castle in the first place.” He leaned over the bed, trapping Dream with his hands on either side of the assassin’s head. It was an attempt to look Dream in the eye, but he was met with the cool stare of those crudely drawn, beady eyes of his mask. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets, to majesty.” Dream hummed. “If you really want some answers, you’re gonna have to force them outta me yourself.” 

It was a simple enough request, but someone it ignited a fire within him. Technoblade was never one to back down from a challenge, even if it meant giving into the demands of some nobody assassin. “What do ya want?” He asked solemnly.

“Well, other than feeling the life drain from your body and being rewarded with enough gold to last me a lifetime? I can settle for getting a good fuck in though.” Dream said casually. “As long as you untie me though, bondage isn’t really my thing.” He tacked on at the end. 

Techno was more than just dumbstruck, he was completely flabbergasted. Having an assassin actually get into the castle was surprising enough, but now the man was asking to get ducked. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, “what the fuck?” 

“Do you not understand? I mean, I thought I was pretty clear when I was asking you to—“

“No. No way in hell am I doing that.” Techno cut him off sternly. Yes, he would be the first to admit, Dream was entirely his type, but he wasn’t going to sleep with a man he just met. One that was an assassin no less! 

“Well, those are your only options, unless you want to let me outta here scott free.” Dream said in a sing-song voice. “I’ll even do all the work for you, think about it. Would you rather die, or get a good fuck in?” He asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask. 

Techno’s lips were pressed into a thin line, as he weighed his options—not that he had much of a choice anyways. “Fine.” He said begrudgingly, and untied the bonds that kept Dream tied to the bed. 

The younger bounced up into a sitting position. “Thank you.” He hummed cheerfully, rubbing at the skin on his wrists. Dream might’ve been wearing gloves to cover up any damage the bonds may have done, but he could still imagine how red they were. 

“Now, lets get started, shall we?”

Dream pulled Techno down onto the bed, pinning him down similar to the position that he was trapped in before. He straddled the kings hips as he started to put on a show for technoblade. He slipped off his dark green clock, unclasping the silver brooch that held it together. He tossed it onto the floor, before pulling off the lime green hoodie he wore underneath. 

Technoblade’s cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he watched the man undress himself while straddling his hips. Awkwardly, he placed his hands around the other’s waist, pulling him close. Dream let out a light chuckle at the action, placing his hands briefly over techno’s. “You can touch me, your majesty, I won’t break.” He whispered, as he tugged his pants off. 

The curve of his ass was pushed up perfectly against his erection, causing Techno to stifle a moan. “Do you have any lube?” He asks techno, who looks sheepish when he shakes his head ‘no’. To his credit, Dream didn’t seem to mind too much, as he stuck his fingers in techno’s mouth immediately after. Only once they were completely covered in the other’s man’s saliva did he pull out. 

Dream slides his boxers down in one swift movement. He awkwardly shifts in the king’s lap until he can positions himself right in front of Techno. He can feel the heat of the other’s diamond blue eyes staring with great interest. Finally, he presses a finger into himself. It’s not a wide stretch, not one that burns the way he likes it, but it was something.

Techno seemed to be enjoying himself as he lets out a low moan as the sight, “Fuck...Dream.” He mumbled under his breath, moving his hand to jerk himself off. 

He takes this as encouragement to continue. He gives himself a minute to get used to the feeling again—it has definitely been a while since he was intimate with someone—and then pushes in another finger. He lets out a quiet groan as he finally feels the pleasurable burn he so desperately needed. Two fingers feel like much more than one.

“Gods, you’re perfect.” Techno hums. “Let me see your face Dream, I bet ya look so fuckin’ good when you’re all fucked out and needy.” Techno hummed, feeling brave. While one hand was planted firmly on Dream’s hips, the other moved up to unclasp the strap that held the mask in place. 

“Don’t touch it, the mask stays onnnn—!”

He cuts himself off when he finds his prostate, the words trailing off into a chocked moan. He somewhat hears Techno make a noise of protest as his hand’s slapped away, but he doesn’t care. He starts fucking himself on his fingers with vigor, eager to hit all the right spots and make himself fall apart. 

Dream adds another finger and curls all three of them against his prostate. He practically keens at the stimulation, rocking his hips in a feeble attempt to make himself feel even better, to fuck himself deeper. He was more than happy to keep finger fucking himself until he came, but Techno was tugging insistently at his hips, whispering sweet nothings and filthy praises. 

The king seemed to be getting bolder with his touches, pinching occasionally at Dream’s thighs, trailing to the small of his back, kissing every part of skin he could get his mouth on. Dream didn’t mind one bit, and he pulled his fingers out to get to the main course. Once more, he puts his fingers in front of Techno’s mouth. He nods unhelpfully, and he accepts Dream’s wet fingers graciously when Dream brings them to his mouth. 

He lets Techno suck on his fingers for a bit before pulling them out. It was mildly annoying that the king didn’t have any lube to work with, but the slickness his spit would have to do. He gives Techno a quick, but lazy hand job, and Dream finds it amusing how he rolls his hips into every touch, almost unconsciously.

Techno’s cock stretches him well, it’s definitely going to feel good inside him. He wanted so much more, so Dream lowers himself onto his dick as quickly as his body would allow. Techno tried his best to help, guiding his hips down onto his dick. The second Techno feels Dream rock his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on Techno’s cock, he throws his head back in bliss, eyes closed as he lets out a breathy little moan. 

He takes a moment to adjust to the fullness, rocking his hips slightly. He was right, Techno was so impossibly big inside him. He felt as if he was getting torn apart at the seems, as he had to but his lips to stop any unwanted noises. Except how could Techno let that happen? He unconsciously bucks his hips up into Dream, chasing his own pleasure.

He is rewarded with the pretty sounds that Dream lets out. His mouth hung open in an ‘o’ shape, as he let out chocked moans. Techno perks up at the sound, and judging based on the sounds the other is letting out, that he did a good job. After that discovery, Techno doesn’t relent. He definitely noticed Dream’s reaction, and he continues to rock his hips upwards, shallowly fucking into Dream. In turn, Dream would grind back on his dick, rolling his hips, lost in the pleasure. 

He flips them over once more, so that Dream is laying under Techno. This catches the king off guard, who slightly pulls away, only for Dream to hook his arms around Techno’s neck and pull him close. 

“I thought you said you were going to do all the work?” Techno said, raising a brow.

“I did, but I think I like this more. Fuck me silly, your majesty.” He purred. Dream slides his mask up just enough to steal Techno’s lips. He pulls the king into a passionate kiss, moaning into it. The king makes a noise of surprise, but eventually melted into the sweet embrace. Dream tasted like lemonade, and the a good night’s rest. It was addicting, and Techno couldn’t get enough of it. It felt so wrong when the two pulled apart to catch their breaths, techno wanted to kiss him like that everyday. 

“Touch me...” He whispered against Techno’s lips. 

Technoblade might’ve been a king, but Dream was a god. And who was a king to deny a god? Especially one of such ethereal beauty. He let his hands wander all over Dream’s body, touching everything he could get his hands on. He was rewarded with a sweet symphony of whimpers and moans that Dream would let out. 

Once more, Techno’s hands traveled through blond locks to fiddle with the strap that held Dream’s mask in place. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see Dream’s face. Though it might have been an underhanded trick—using Dream’s pleasure against him—it would’ve been worth it. 

“No...” Dream murmured, though it had mostly trailed off into a moan. Techno was able to catch the faintest glimpse of freckles before the mask was sent back into place. 

His hips stuttered, and a blush crept onto his face. Despite literally fucking his assassin, it was Dream’s voice that made him blush the most. He loved the way it was laced with list, and pleasure, and that it was all because of him.

“Sorry.” He murmured. 

“No you’re not.” Dream huffed.

“You’re right.” Techno said. Despite their delay, he began to quickly thrust his hips into Dream’s tight hole. Dream kept moaning and arching his back painfully, as he gripped the silk sheets underneath him, trying to ground himself from the overwhelming pleasure he felt. A steady trail of whimpers and moans left his pretty mouth.

Techno continued slamming into him, until the thrusts became sloppier. He gripped Dream's soft thighs and buried himself in him, shooting his load into Dream's warm body. Even though he just came, he was still begging for more, he wanted to taste those lips over and over. Dream was more than happy to share in his dirty desires. 

He easily finished Dream off with a hand job, and despite the anticlimactic finish, Dream felt better than he ever had. The blond choked out a moan, rolling his hips into Techno’s callous hand. His own orgasm hit him harder than maybe it should of. He let out another string whimpering and cusses.

“So good, so good, so good!” He whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Techno’s neck. 

“Fuck...Dream.” Techno murmured, holding him close. Dream pressed small butterfly kisses to line his neck and jawline. 

Eventually, Dream flipped their positions so he could get out of bed. Techno made a noise of protest, trying to pull him back. “I need to use the bathroom, you came inside.” Dream told him, flicking the King’s forehead. “Asshole.”

Techno sighed, pointing towards one of the doors. Dream mumbled a quick thanks as he left to go clean himself up. Techno took it as a small victory while watching the other limp to his destination. He closed his eyes, and turned on his side to face the wall. So, it was truly a surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Dream?” He muttered, turning to meet a mop of blonde hair. He couldn’t feel the coolness of the mask pressing against his shoulder anymore, and he turned to look at his lover.

“I don’t want to hear a word about this, or I’ll kill you for real. No more deals, your majesty.” Dream muttered. Freckles dotted their cheeks like constellations in the night sky, and blonde hair was tussled messily due to their previous activities. Dream had the brightest green eyes that the king and ever seen. They had a sharp jawline but chubby cheeks that shouldn’t match as well as they did. Scars were littered throughout their face. The one above their left eye, one on their cheek, as well as one over the bridge of their nose. 

“Fine. How’d ya even get into the castle anyways? Ya never answered my question.” Techno hummed. 

Dream grinned at him, and at that moments Techno felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. Fuck, he was absolutely beautiful. He smirked, mirth dancing in those mesmerizing green eyes. 

“Let’s just say, I had some help on the inside, your majesty.”

“Fuck.”


	15. A/N

I haven’t had a lot of ideas to continue this oneshot book, so this is basically me begging for some prompts. If you could please send me requests in the comments so I can get my creative juices flowing again, that’d be nice. 

I’d prefer things that are fluff related or at least hurt/comfort, but I’m not opposed to writing smut requests either. 

Thank you :))


	16. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled!Dream, can be read as platonic or romantic :))
> 
> aneShiro requested:
> 
> DREAM GETS EXILED AND BEGINS A NEW LIFE COTTAGECORE STYLE??? We need more cottagecore dre. Maybe you can corporate nightmare in that. Like nightmare was possessing dream and once he got exiled, dream somehow got rid of nightmare, but is too scared to go back. The others find him a few years later maybe? and everything comes to light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: somewhat graphic descriptions of vomiting and mentions of manipulation

Prompt: Exiled!Dream 

Dream hummed a tune, an old melody that he had long forgotten the words too. He house was empty, as it always was. Dream prepared dinner for himself with the rabbit he had caught earlier that evening. He had been on his own for quite some time now, yet he found peace and serenity in the little cottage he had made for himself. It was a quaint, little place, hidden deep in the forest where he was safe to live the remainder of his life in peace. Turns out, having your alter ego torture a sixteen year-old child was a good way of getting yourself exiled. 

Nightmare still dropped by sometimes, on somewhat of a weekly basis. They would tease, and taunt, and degrade Dream for failing to do what they called “simple tasks”.(Said, simple tasks was more akin to cold blooded murder than anything else). Dream was cursed to suffer the same torture as Tommy, minus regularly tossing his items into a pit, he was strong enough to tell Nightmare to go fuck himself on that regard. 

So, it wasn’t a surprise when Dream heard a knock on his door. Though it was strange that Nightmare decide to drop by for the second time this week, Dream didn’t question it. “You motherfucker—Go away Nightmare!” He called from the kitchen. When he got no response, Dream mumbled a string of curses under his breath. He grabbed his battle axe, swinging it over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. He opened it, ready to slice the mother fucker in half, but froze in place. 

“Oh my gods.” Dream almost fell to his knees right then and there. George and Sapnap were standing right in front of him, seemingly just as surprised as he was. Dream’s gaze hardened as he looked down at the two in front of him, and his mouth was quirked downwards into a frown. “What do you want?” He asked harshly. Maybe all the taunting Nightmare had done finally went to his head? Was he crazy? Was this some kind of cruel trick the other was playing? 

In the back of his mind, he remembered that Nightmare had changed forms before, and it probably was just a cruel joke they were playing on him. It was always either George, or sapnap, never both at the same time. Hell, they would even shift into Tommy’s image sometimes, just to mess with him. 

George let out a strange sputtering noise, as he took a step towards Dream. He reached out to pull his former best friend into a hug. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, gods...George didn’t even know the other was still alive. The other jolted away from him before they could make contact. “Don’t touch me!” He practically screamed. 

“Dream?” It was Sapnap this time. Both of his ex-best friends were looking at him with concern. He didn’t care. 

The words hung in the air, with tension thick enough to cut. Dream stumbled over his feet, having to catch himself on the door to stop from falling. “I don’t know what kind of fucking joke this is, but it’s not as funny as you think it is Nightmare” He hissed. “Come back next week.” He added flatly, closing the door in their face. 

The two exchanged a confused looks, and Sapnap stuck his foot in the door. “Who’s nightmare, what are you talking about Dream.” He asked, “c’mon, it’s us! George and Sapnap, why are you acting like this?”

Dream mumbled something under his breath, almost inaudible. He returned his axe to it’s resting place and went back to the kitchen. He would close his eyes, turn around and everything was going to be normal again. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He continued to make dinner for himself, cutting the rabbit meat and sliding it into a pot filled with water. 

He let out an annoyed groan when he heard the awkward shuffling of two figures behind him. He shut his eyes tight, gripping the knife in his hand as he waited for the eventual taunting he always received. There was nothing but silence between them, and it made Dream want to cling onto the hope that maybe this was real. It wasn’t just a joke Nightmare was playing on him, but the real George and Sapnap. 

Dream continued his routine in silence, starting a fire under the pot to boil the water. He pulled his hand away quickly, murmuring a curse as he almost burned his hand on the embers. He chopped up various vegetables also throwing them into the pot alongside the meat. 

“So, what’s the reason for the visit.” He asked casually. There was still that underlying anger at the fact that the person who he thought was nightmare was still using his friends’ faces.

“We were umm...exploring and we found the cottage. We didn’t know this is where you went after exile.” George admitted, awkwardly. He fiddled with his fingers, “look about the exile...why’d you do it? To Tommy I mean.” George asked.

Dream perked up at this and turned to look at his two ex-best friends. He regarded them carefully, “George..?” He asked carefully. Then it flickered the sapnap, “and sapnap?” He murmured, genuinely confused. Nightmare wouldn’t tempt him with these kinds of questions, and no matter how good of an actor they were, the two boys in front of him were genuinely confused. 

That’s when the realization hit him: this was real. They were real. The real George and sapnap were standing in front of him, and they didn’t know a thing about what was happening. 

“Dream?” They asked in unison. 

Dream quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, pushing them aside to get to the bathroom. “Fuck, I’m going to be sick.” He said quietly. The blonde very quickly ended up clutching the sides of the toilet, pants escaping him in rasps. He looked like a mess, to say the least. His throat burned the lunch he had eaten earlier pushed past his esophagus. His stomach clenched as he heaved, trying to get rid of whatever was plaguing his body. “Fuck!” He screamed. 

He tensed up again as he felt someone pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and another set of hands rub circles into his back to get him to calm down. “Don’t touch me.” He rasped, the hands didn’t go away. Once more, he began to throw up, clutching the sides of the toilet for dear life. Tears pricked at the corners of his emerald green eyes as he let out shaky breaths. 

***

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sapnap asked tentatively. Dream was curled up in his bed, facing away from the others as he wallowed in his own embarrassment and self pity. Everything that had happened that day was less than ideal. He opened the door expecting a visit from his alter ego, was met with the face of his former best friends, acted as if he was crazy, threw up, ruined dinner, and now here he was in bed. Definitely a less than ideal situation. Once more, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. 

“No.”

“Dream, we just want to know what happened. It’s good to talk about things like this.” George tacked on. 

“You won’t believe me.” Dream said sourly. It was true after all. It was more likely than not for the other to call his experience complete, and utter bullshit. He definitely would. 

Silence filled the room once more, then it was Sapnap who spoke. “We will.” 

“Fine.” Dream said, shifting in bed and rolling over to face them. Gods, they looked so intimidating like this. His throat ran dry the moment he open his mouth to speak. “I didn’t want to hurt Tommy, okay? Gods, I fucked him up for life, I know.” Dream said with a sigh. 

“They were hurting me and I didn’t know what to do about it. So I just listened to whatever they said. I don’t expect you to believe me or whatever and honestly I don’t care either, but just know it wasn’t my choice.” Dream said vaguely. He didn’t want to go too much into detail about what nightmare was doing to him at the time, what nightmare is still doing to him now. It wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t going to share his sob story to the people who exiled him from HIS SMP. 

“Who are They?” Sapnap asked, a frown settling onto his face. 

“Nightmare.” Dream answered plainly. 

“Is it like Techno’s voices?” George asked. Dream looked so dejected talking about this, and the older boy felt horrible for everything that happened between them. Had he know, the thought wouldn’t of ever crossed his mind. 

“I guess. They’re a physical manifestation of all my bad traits, just amplified. Every white lie amounts to manipulation. Every intrusive thought becomes an action. Ever bad thing is a worse thing.” Dream shrugged. 

“Oh.” 

Dream didn’t know who said it, and he didn’t care. He just closed his eyes tight, nuzzling farther into his pillow. A hand moved to pet his blond hair, moving it out of his face. If he had to guess, he’d say it was George’s, but he wasn’t sure. No, he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

“Let’s bring you home Dream.” Came a soft voice. 

Dream didn’t want to go home.

“Okay...” he said.

***

Before he knew it, he was being led back to the SMP. Sapnap was carrying him, as he was too tired to walk any further. It had been a long time since he had to walk so far, other than hunting the small area around his cottage. He didn’t actually remember when Sapnap started to carry him, just that it had happened somewhere along the way. He rested his head in the crook of the ravenette’s neck, his arms slung loosely around his neck. He was struggling to keep himself awake, his vision blurry and tired. 

The sun had long since set and the group moved under the cover of darkness. Dream remembered offhandedly motioning how pretty the sunset had looked. Swirls of pinks, oranges and golds enveloped the sky as it faded to night. He could never see the sunset back in the cottage. The canopy would cover the sky, and only the strongest of the sub’s rays could peek through the trees into the night below. 

Eventually, they stopped at the community house. “We’re here.” George announced, and Sapnap set Dream down beside him. The taller could barley stand, having to hold onto Sapnap for balance. Dream kept his head down, hit with a sudden spike of anxiety. His grip on Sapnap’s shoulder tightened, almost painfully so—and he almost tumbled back. 

“I want to go home.” He said in raspy, short breaths. 

“You are home Dream.” Sapnap whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. The taller tried to Will the tears away, hiding his face in Sapnap’s chest. The younger didn’t make a sound, afraid of overstimulating Dream, so silently, they rocked back in forth hugging each other. 

They gave Dream time to calm down, rubbing his back soothingly. Even when they were still best friends, even before everything, the duo had never seen Dream so vulnerable. The closest thing was the first time they had seen Dream’s face. The blonde had finally decided it was time, and he took off his mask. But that was still miles away from what was happening now. Dream was shaking, and crying silently in Sapnap’s warm arms. (Gods, George doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dream cry before. Not in all the years they had been side by side, he had never cried.) 

“You should get some sleep. It’s been a long journey and you deserve it.” George pipped up. He put on a smile, and he hoped it looked genuine to the taller. It didn’t. 

He just nodded weakly, and held onto Sapnap’s sleeve like a lost puppy. George had stayed with the younger boys for as long as he can, he wanted to be there until Dream fell asleep. But eventually, he had to get back to his own place with Quackity. 

“You should go too.” Dream said weakly. Though he wanted nothing more than for the other to stay with him forever, he knew it was less than likely. Gods, he wanted to just be held in Sapnap’s arms for all eternity. They were so warm, and he felt go good, and safe, and...

Loved? 

Maybe that was the word? Dream wasn’t sure. He still wasn’t sure of anything. 

“I’m not going to leave you here. You shouldn’t have to be alone anymore.” Sapnap said, his voice heavy with sleepiness. He pulled Dream closer to his chest and flashed a genuine smile. “Plus, I’d be a little offended if you thought you’d be able to get rid of me that easy.” He tried to joke, but Dream didn’t laugh. 

“Oh.” Was all he said, letting Sapnap hold him tight. 

True to his word, Sapnap stayed with him all night though. He didn’t mind, even when Dream’s hold tightened enough to hurt. He just let Dream’s soft blonde hair and whispered encouraging words. Sapnap’s hands were soft and callous at the same time. But it didn’t matter, because he was warm, even as he made a habit of tracing his index finger on the skin just behind his ear.

Dream settled back against the pillows and turned towards Sapnap who snaked an arm under his side, pulling him close. His other hand came up to brush Dream’s hair away from his face before settling against his jaw.  
  
Did he miss this? It had an uncomfortable familiarity to it. It was like something that should have felt so right, but felt wrong to feel again. A dark feeling pooled in his gut as he held Sapnap close, was it wrong to feel loved again? Sapnap was just so warm, like a human furnace against the cool of the night, and he was just so, so lonely. 

His panic must have been sensed by the younger, as he heard the Sapnap whisper something—maybe a goodnight, but he couldn’t be sure. He rested his head atop Dream’s. His arms were awkwardly folded his around Dream’s waist, grabbing at the soft material of the hoodie. Dream made a small sound and moved further into his arms, closing his eyes, and let sleep pull him away. It felt good to hold Sapnap close and fall asleep together. It was safe here, like all of his worries had left his mind.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.”


	17. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think someone asked for this u don’t remember who tho sry 🥺🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS FUEL ME!!!! Feel free to leave requests in my comments so I can feel more motivation to write :))

Prompt: homeless!Dream after the community house is blown up (aka me ignoring canon in return for a cute fic idea)

Dream pulled his cloak tighter around his thin frame. He was shivering, as he trekked through the snow storm to his rival’s house. Tears were welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall at the slightest inconvenience. Why did this fucker choose to live so far away? Dream thought with a click of his tongue. 

Through the snow, he could see the outline of the building, and that was enough to make Dream pick up his pace. He wanted the promise of a quaint, warm house to stay in, even if it was only for a night. With little difficulty, he hopped up the steps onto Techno’s porch. He gave the door a heavy knock, tapping his foot impatiently as he waiting for Techno to open the door. He was freezing his ass off. The SMP was always so warm, the sun shining unforgivingly on the back’s of each member. But Techno chose a secluded place far away from any warmth. It was always snowing, and it was always cold. He didn’t like it, but where else was he to go? 

It was gone. The community house was gone and he had no home to return to. His mental stability be dammed, but he would exact his revenge over whatever poor soul dare to—. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the door opening abruptly. His head snapped up to meet Technoblade’s curious gaze. He was no stranger to the way Techno’s stunned, crimson gaze trailed up and down his figure. He was only wearing his signature green hoodie with a large, but thin cloak to protect himself from the cold. His black cargo pants did nothing to trap the heat, and they tucked into boots that were not suited for traversing through the snowy terrain. He knew he looked like a mess, but if he could hide behind the anonymity of the mask for just a little while longer, he would. 

“Dream?” 

“I-I want to call in that favor,” Dream stammers, teeth clattering against each other in a chilling symphony. He wanted nothing more than to hide behind that mask right now, curled in on himself until he just up and disappear from reality. It was so embarrassing to have to go to the blood god for help, but who else did he have left?

“Oh.” 

Techno moved aside to let Dream into his home. The shorter let out a strained ‘thank you’ under his breath, relaxing slightly as the warmth from the fireplace washed over him. Dream still hugged his figure, wanting to fold in on himself and disappear, but he was no longer shivering. “So, what do you need?” Techno asked as he closed the door behind Dream. He leaned against the wall, watching Dream shift his weight from one leg to the other unconsciously. He couldn’t help but notice how Dream looks more akin to a kicked puppy than the god he portrays himself as.

“I-“ Dream doesn’t know where to start. 

Granted, Technoblade didn’t seem to be too hellbent on pressuring him into giving up any answers. If anything, his expression walked a tightrope between fading shock and boredom. But that didn’t stop Dream from assuming the worst. His mouth ran dry every time he tried to speak and he seemed to look smaller and smaller by the second. 

“I just need a place to stay for the night.” He said quietly. 

“Is the almighty Dream finally admitting to being homeless?” Technoblade gasped sarcastically, a chuckle accompanying his words. Dream didn’t find it funny. Tears started to fall down his cheeks at even the slightest provocation. The sniffling is what caught Techno’s attention, as Dream didn’t dare to let out a single sob. A frown etched it’s self onto Techno’s features, his brows knitting together in concern. 

“Dream?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry.” The other croaked, holding himself tighter as he tried to will the tears away. It only aided in making more come, along with a poorly muffled sob. He didn’t even notice Technoblade reaching out for him, only when he was enveloped in warmth did he look up. Awkwardly, with one hand, Techno undid the clasp that held Dream’s mask on and set it beside one of the brewing stands. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. What happened?” Techno asked calmly, rubbing circles onto his back. When the other let out another sob at the question, he was quick to reassure him. “You don’t gotta answer me now, Dream. Take your time.” He gently rocked them back and forth, whispering sweet words into Dream’s ear. 

“They blew it up,” Dream mumbled in response, his grip on Techno’s shirt tightening noticeably. He’s still trembling, wether from rage, sadness, hysteria, or whatever feelings the blonde may have, techno wasn’t sure. “They blew up the fucking community house! That was my house, Techno.” The crying began again, and Techno felt a wet patch starting to form on his shirt. “that was- that was the first ever building to ever exist in the SMP!”

Techno pulls back to hold the blond at arms length, gauging his expression. This was the first time he had seen Dream, a man previously hailed as a god over the server, show so much raw emotion. Subconsciously, Dream leaned into his touch, trying to pull him back into a hug. Techno’s embrace just felt so warm, and welcoming and safe, and good, and loving. 

Techno was no stranger to the bags that carved it home underneath Dream’s eyes, he’d definitely had them himself before retirement. It made Techno offhandedly wonder how many sleepless night’s dream had gone before finally coming to him? The man definitely needed much more than a good night’s sleep.

“You can stay for as long as you like Dream.” The pinkette said, his voice barley above a whisper. It made Dream feel special, like he was the only one who would ever hear Technoblade talk like this. 

“Thank you...”

His eyes slid closed as Techno once more pulled him into a hug. Without provocation, Dream had suddenly fell over. Techno let out a surprised yelp that he was not at all proud of, and one he would deny til the day he died. He grabbed Dream by the wrist, pulling him back into an embrace to keep him from hitting his head on stone floors. One moment he was fine, then he next his limp body laid in the arms on his greatest enemy. "Did the homeless man seriously just pass out on me?" Techno laughed humorlessly. He looked down at the blond, inspecting him carefully but he couldn’t help the soft smile that curled onto his lips.

“Oh they’re so screwed.” Techno murmured.


	18. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know someone asked for this, and I don’t think they specified the ship. So here’s some Dreamnotfound to spice things up a little. 
> 
> Comments fuel me, so if you have a request or criticism feel free to comment! :DD

Prompt: There’s only one bed 

Dream threw his bag onto the floor without another thought. He didn’t bother to unpack it, flopping unceremoniously onto the large queen sized bed. He was more than just pissed off at the moment, banging his feet against the soft blanket like a little kid. “ughhhhh! Why did it have to be you, why can’t it be Wilbur or Sapnap, or literally anyone else!” Dream complained, screaming into his pillow. 

George scoffed at him, as he carefully put away his own clothes. “You think I’m happy about this either? Shut up and stop complaining.” He groaned as he folded the last of his shirts. “You’re acting like such a brat.” 

Dream pushed himself up to glare at the brunet, “I am not a brat!” He hissed defensively, his cheeks burning bright red from the insult. The older just shot him a skeptically look, one eyebrow raised over tired eyes. “I’m not!” He confirmed. 

“Whatever you need tell yourself to sleep at night.” George scoffed and placed the shirt in the drawer. “Speaking of sleeping at night, there’s only one bed.” 

“Yeah, and? Is little Gogy afraid of a little cuddling?” Dream teased. 

“We will not being cuddling.” George said firmly. Now it was Dream’s turn to shoot him a skeptical look, mirth dancing in his green eyes. 

“Whatever you need tell to tell yourself to sleep at night.” He mused, using George’s own words against him. 

George only scoffed, “you really are a brat.” He murmured under his breath, and rolled his eyes. Apparently he wasn’t quiet enough because he was immediately assaulted with a pillow right after. 

“I’m not!” Dream screeched. 

***

For the record, they had tried to stay far away from each other while they slept. George and Dream both pushed each other to opposite sides of the bed, facing away from the other . But somehow, that morphed into the position they were in now. 

Dream had an awkward arm slung around George who was snuggled neatly onto his chest. No matter how much he hated George, he much rather find a more comfortable position so they could cuddle for real, not whatever they were currently doing. The brunet had a leg hiked up to press perfectly against his crotch, as Dream prayed for his boner to go away. 

It didn’t. 

With every one of George’s subtle, unconscious movements, his leg brushed up against Dream’s painfully erect cock. In any other situation, it wouldn’t have been a problem. Dream would simply get up and go relieve some stress in the bathroom. It was a simple solution, but unachievable with the way George was pressed up against him. There was no way he could move without waking up the brunet. 

Or maybe he just didn’t want to admit that George calling him a brat had turned him on immensely. He wanted to be George’s brat, doing things he wasn’t supposed to only so that George would fuck him hard into the mattress. To punish Dream, by fucking him so hard he can’t walk. Or maybe edging him til he begs to cum. Or maybe even the opposite, George making him cum over and over till it’s too much. The onslaught of dirty thoughts almost made him let out a needy whimper. God, he wanted it so bad, not that he would ever tell George that.

So now he was stuck here, with his little problem. 

Just when he thought everything was over, George pressed against him just right. It was enough for Dream to let out an pathetic sound. It was loud, way too loud. Dream slapped a hand over his mouth and his gaze immediately shot down to George to make sure he didn’t wake up. His face burned beet red when his green gaze met the big brown eyes staring back at him. 

“You fucker—“ 

George moves his leg again and Dream has to bite his lip to stop anymore noises from coming out. He could just barely make out the older’s triumphant smirk. “You okay there, Dream?” He asked innocently. 

Dream didn’t trust himself to speak without sounding pathetic, so he opted to not speak at all. He turned on his side, facing away from George in an attempt at some kind of decency. Clearly, the Brit didn’t take to kindly to that as he muttered, “such a brat, Dream,” under his breath only moments after. 

Dream wanted to fold in on himself. It was stupid that one sentence made him so submissive, wanting to do anything George asked of him. But he was not about to give in , and let George know of his true, selfish, slutty desires.

“I’m sensitive.” he replied plainly, or at least it would’ve been if his voice wasn’t pitched up with need. 

“Oh, are you now?” It didn’t seem to matter, because George was able to put together the pieces relatively quick. “Oh.” He said dumbly. “You like when I call you a brat don’t you, Dream.” It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a statement, but Dream shook his head ‘no’ anyways. 

“No?” George laughed, “what? Would you rather me call you a good boy? Even after you’ve been such a brat for me?” He asked, “or do you just want to be called a slut for getting hard while thinking about me?” 

“George—“ Dream warned, but he was cut off abruptly. 

“I’m not wrong, Dream.” George mused, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shorts, before finally dipping under. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the blond wasn’t even wearing underwear. “God, you really are a slut. I bet you want me to fuck you til you can’t remember your own name?” 

Dream let out a low groan at george’s words, the mental image enough to bring him close to the edge. “I-I...” Dream stumbled over his words, his face burning red. “Please!”

“You need to tell me what you want so I can give it to you, Dreamie-poo.” George laughed cruelly. He preened at the soft noises the taller was letting out. Dream was putty in his hands after only a few touches. God, Dream wasn’t kidding when he said he was sensitive. It made him want more, everything he had to offer. 

“Please, don’t make me say it.” Dream whined. 

“Brats don’t get what they want, only good boys. And good boys answer, when someone asks them a question.” George said unhelpfully. He traced circles on the soft skin of Dream’s hips, patiently waiting for an answer. He was waiting for consent, Dream knew that. If he said no, George would drop this and let Dream take care of his own problem. Then they would wake up tomorrow morning and act as if nothing had happened. But if he said yes? If he said yes, George would fuck him hard into the mattress exactly how he wanted. 

“Please, fuck me george.” Dream whispered. His cheeks burned in shame, and he couldn’t hold eye contact with George for more than a few minutes. But his words brought a smile to the other’s face, so he assumed he did good.

George’s hair raked through his blonde locks, “good boy.” He cooed softly. Dream subconsciously leaned into the soft touch, craving the affection. He even murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ under his breath. 

Soon enough, he was pulled into a kiss by the older boy. George moves to straddle his hips, cupping his face with both hands now. Dream moaned—goddamn moaned!—into the kiss, chasing George’s lips eagerly. “Please.” He whispered against the shorter’s lips. One hand found his hips while the other tangled into his short, brunet hair. 

George let out a airy chuckle as they pulled apart. Dream was a mess under him, drool dripping from his plump lips and a lustful look in his green eyes. “Well, since you asked so nicely, puppy.” He purred. George got to work pulling down Dream’s shorts while the other worked on pulling off his shirt. Dream’s cock was leaking pathetically underneath, the head swollen an angry red. 

He was given the same treatment, slipping off his pajama pants while Dream tugged at his shirt wantonly. He was more than happy to oblige, pulling the gray fabric over his head and tossing it onto the floor. It joined the other mess of clothes on the bedroom floor without a second thought. 

“Do you need prep?” George asked. 

A frantic nod was all he needed to get to work. George rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a bottle of line. In any other situation, Dream would have commented on the fact that the older actually brought lube with him, but not now. George spread the substance into his fingers before circling his index finger out the blond’s rim. When Dream let out a whine, he pushed in the first finger. 

He let him adjust to his first finger before moving it after a bit, thrusting it in and out of the blonde. “So cute like this Dream. Normally, I'd just go right it, but because you're new to this I'll be gentle." George said sweetly. Dream rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself back on George’s fingers. The stretch wasn’t much, but he liked the burn it offered his unused hole. 

Dream let out a chocked moaned as George’s second finger pushed past his rim, scissoring him. He didn’t wait long before he added a third finger. The action made Dream arch his back and beg for more. “George please, I need it!”

George shushed him, pulling him into another kiss. “Patience.” This one was gentle, not like the other one which had been rough and commanding. George took his time with this kiss, a distraction from the fingers prodding at his hole. The kiss was passionate, and full of life. Dream bit at his bottom lip, urging the other to deepen the kiss. He obliged. It turned into a kiss that made Dream’s stomach flip and his mouth go dry. Their mouths slotted together perfectly as Dream reached up to cup his cheeks. They stayed like that longer than either would like to admit. Drawing moans out of each other like they had been together for years.

A few more moments, and George slipped his fingers out and pulled away from Dream’s lips. “Are you ready?” He asked, receiving another frantic nod. 

Dream gripped at George’s arms in anticipation, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Slowly but surely, George pushed his length into the other’s needy hole. Dream let out the prettiest moan he had all night, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Big!” He whimpered, rocking his hips subconsciously. 

No matter how much George wanted to pound into him right off the bat, he knew to wait. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt the blond. He waited until Dream gave him confirmation to move. He gave an experimental thrust forward, relishing in the sweet sound he received in return. 

Then he didn’t stop.

He was gripping onto Dream’s hips so hard, Dream knew it would leave marks in the morning. Dream shuddered at the pleasure while his thighs were trembling from the pleasure. George was taking his own pleasure from Dream, as the boy’s cock was leaking pathetically. He was being used as a toy by the older, and he was living every second of it.

George let his hands wander all over the blond’s body. He would pinch, bite, nip, suck, at all the exposed skin. Dream looked too damn good under him like this. “So fucking tight for me, Dream.” He huffed, giving a particularly hard thrust, just to prove his point. 

Dream let out a low hum of approval, rolling his hips up in time with the smaller’s thrusts. “Feels good George!” He purred. “So good!” George watched eagerly as his cock was being swallowed up by Dream’s hole each time he thrusted in.

Dream came fast, arching his back with the load moan as the white substance squirted onto his chest. “Fuck...” George murmured as he also gave one finally thrust before finishing inside. He wish he would have lasted longer, teasing Dream until he begged for him to stop. He slipped out of the blond, falling down ungracefully next to him. 

“So, that happened...” George said. 

“You came inside.” Dream responded. 

“Yeah?” George peeked up from where he laid in his pillow prison. Dream was facing towards him with a pout on his face. George laughed, raising and eyebrow as Dream smacked his bare chest. “Ow! Aren’t you supposed to be sore or something? Stop being a brat.” George grumbled, pulling at the fat on Dream’s cheeks. 

The other just stuck out his tongue childishly, “no! Round two!” He moved to straddle George’s hips, grinding his ass against the brunet’s limp cock.

“What the hell Dream? How fucking high is your sex drive.” George complained. His body was also sore from everything they just did. He couldn’t say no to Dream’s puppy dog eyes though and he let out a groan. “Fine, but you’re doing the work.” 

“Sure.” Dream replies plainly. 

He didn’t waste anytime, giving George a last hand job to get him hard again. He was already prepped from the first time, so he didn’t hesitate to guide George’s cock into his ass again. Dream rocks his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on George’s cock, he throws his head back in bliss, eyes closed as he lets out a breathy little moan. 

Even though this was the second time he had had George’s cock in him in the past fifteen minutes, he was still impossibly big. Dream waited for himself to adjust, and he had to bite his lips to stop any unwanted noises. Except how could George let that happen? He unconsciously bucks his hips up into Dream, chasing his own pleasure.

He is rewarded with the pretty sounds that Dream lets out. His mouth hung open in an ‘o’ shape, as he let out chocked moans. “You’re so fucking big.” Dream murmured, his eyes glossed over in lust. “What happened to letting me do all the work?” He joked, a soft chuckle accompanied his words. 

George’s face grew hot and he avoided eye contact. “Shut up.” He said curtly, though there was no bite to his words. Dream just laughed again and started to bounce on the brunet’s dick. He let little moans slip and he took his own pleasure, hitting all his good spots.

He found a rhythm easily enough, one faster than the slow shallow thrust, but not too fast. He began to fuck himself on George’s cock, low moans escaping him. He kept up the rhythm until he eventually came for the second time that night. He let out another load whimper as he came. George’s whispered sweet praises, his hands rubbing up and down his sides. 

With some help from George, Dream let George’s still hard dick slide out of him. “I can help you with that.” He said quietly, already planning on giving the other a lazy hand job but George shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, puppy. I’ll take care of it.” George said, his hands jerking himself off at a steady pace. Dream gave him a look, but didn’t say anything else. 

Once they were all cleaned up, Dream took the opportunity to properly cuddle with George. He tucked the older’s head into the crook of his neck, his hand on the small of his back. “George?”

He hummed a soft sound in response. 

“I think I love you.” Dream said awkwardly. The words were impulsive, and he didn’t think before he said them, they just came out. He immediately became afraid of getting a negative response. George had never been very open about his feelings in the first place. As if the older could sense his anxiety, he said:

“I think I love you too.” George said. “I think I have for a long time.”


	19. A/N

i think I'm going to be putting this one-shot book on hiatus for a little while so I can hopefully work on a bigger project. I've sort of lost the motivation to finish it, but i may come back every now and then when I want to cool off on doing other projects. I might even go through and edit previous chapters, getting rid of typos and such. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
